Almost Never
by IdleZeth
Summary: The Echizen sheltered a family friend's daughter. She caused Ryoma so much trouble the first time they met. Ryoma did not like the idea of her staying in their home but... (Pairing: Ryoma/Fuji/Tezuka x OC) Chapter 14 is up: The training between Seigaku and Rikkaidai starts. What if the protective Rikkaidai realize that several Seigaku regulars are being too fond with their kouhai?
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of PoT**

* * *

In the Echizen household, the door swung open as Rinko Echizen came home earlier than usual.

"Huh? Auntie, you're early today," Nanako asked when she peered at the door and found her aunt in a rush to enter the temple which also serves as their home. Nanako was surprised to see a girl standing behind her aunt.

"Um, this is Sae. She will be living with us for a while," Rinko spoke as she noticed Nanako's gaze, "where is Nanjiroh?"

"He is in his usual spot."

"I need to speak with him. Can you take Sae to her room?"

"The one you asked me to prepare earlier?"

"Yes." Rinko turned to the girl, "Nanako will show you to your room. If you need anything, just tell her, okay?"

The girl nodded slowly. Rinko smiled at the girl as she ruffled her hair. When Rinko left, Nanako and the girl were left alone at the doorway. The girl has two big luggage on her sides.

"Um, nice to meet you, Nanako-nee-san. My name is Saeri Ichinomiya. Please call me Sae," the girl showed a bright smile as she shooke Nanako's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Sae. Come, I'll take you to your room."

The two girls each took a luggage and carried them upstairs.

Nanako explained to Sae the rooms they passed by. They went upstairs and stopped when they arrived in Sae's room.

* * *

Inside is very cozy. The room is well-lit in addition to the light coming from the window. Their's no doubt that a room belonged to a girl since the things inside- from the door rag to the beddings up to the curtains- are colored pink. Pink is not to the girl's liking but she knows that she's in no place to complain.

As soon as they finished unpacking Sae's things, Nanako suggested Sae to take a bath. Sae felt the exhaustion from the long trip and took the offer. The girl took her time and enjoyed the water in the bathroom.

* * *

**After a while...**

"Um, Nanako-nee-san?" Sae called from inside the bathroom but she received no response. She took a peek outside the bathroom and found no one. She sighed. Shampoo bubbles fell from her head to her bare shoulders as she walked outside the bathroom door.

The water stopped flowing from the shower right in the middle of her bath. She needed to find a shower immediately since the soap was starting to get in her eyes. She took a peek outside her room to see if anyone is there. Seeing that the coast is clear, with a towel wrapped around her, she slowly walked outside the room and entered the room next to hers.

She almost shrieked when she felt something soft move around her feet. When she looked down, a cat was playing on her legs and brushing its head on it as if hinting wanting her to play with it. She fought the urge to touch the feline and ran to the bathroom to wash herself.

Sae felt relieved as the soap and shampoo were removed from her body. She prepared herself to leave the bathroom, but as her hand was about to touch the doorknob, the door opened itself. In front of her stood a boy looking straight at her. He was wearing the same expression as her. They both stared at each other for a moment but then, Sae realized what she is wearing- just a plain towel. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard all over the house.

* * *

Rinko, Nanako and Nanjiroh rushed at the source of the voice and found Ryoma, inside his room, shielding himself from the things thrown to him by a certain girl. From the looks of it, Reiko already had an idea what had happened.

"Sae, calm down," Rinko called out to the girl. Sae recognized the voice and stopped. She realized the state she was in and her face became red up to her ear. "Okay, you two. Get out." Rinko ordered her husband and son.

"Eh? But his is my room-" Ryoma's words were cut off when the door closed right in front of their faces.

* * *

The dinner that night became awkwardly quiet as Ryoma and Sae ate without uttering a single word.

Ryoma had Nanako treat the lump on his forehead which came from a tennis ball thrown at him by that girl earlier. A bandage was placed on the lump.

Sae, on the other hand, did not know how to apologize for her behavior a moment ago. She already explained what happened but it seemed like their son have not forgiven her yet, much to her dismay.

The three other persons on the table watched the two in silence.

"Ryoma, I still haven't introduced to you Saeri Ichinomiya. She is the daughter of a good friend and she will be staying with us for a while." Rinko tried to break the silence.

"What!?" Ryoma's eyes widen in surprise. His tone suggested a feeling of dislike with the idea. He has only been with her for a brief moment and she already caused him much trouble. How much more can he get if she were to stay there for several days.

"Ryoma, don't be like that," Rinko turned to Sae, "I apologize for Ryoma's attitude today. He can be stubborn sometimes."

"Who's stubborn?" Ryoma asked sarcastically.

"Please don't apologize. I'm the one who's causing you all the trouble. It is I who must apologize to you." Sae bowed her head slightly.

"Not at all. I owe a lot from your mother. This is the least I can do for her. Oh, before I forgot," Rinko turned to Ryoma, "starting tomorrow, Sae will be attending Seishun Gakuen. I expect that you help her in any way you can."

Ryoma wanted to argue but he knew that it will only be useless, thus he just kept quiet.

* * *

After everyone had finished their dinner, Ryoma walked back to his room.

"Um, Ryoma." The lad turned and saw Sae standing behind him. He waited for her to continue. "I apologize for what happened earlier."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

The girl thought for a moment and nodded. Ryoma turned his back and went inside his room without making any reply.

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	2. Chapter 2 - First day at Seigaku -part 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Prince of Tennis**

* * *

The light from the window seeped in the room and reached Ryoma's eyes. He turned to the other side of the bed. With his eyes still close, his hand glided across the bed searching for something. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes a little only to see that his cat was not on his bed. He sat up to checked if the cat was on the floor but his pet was nowhere to be seen. Normally, it was his cat that wakes him up every morning, but today he didn't even get to see him. Ryoma started to get worry and immediately walked out of his room to find his cat.

"Ryoma, good morning!" Nanako cheerfully greeted him but he didn't notice it as he passed by. His mind is full of unpleasant things that could have happened to his pet.

Ryoma stopped on his track when he heard a soft 'meow' followed by a girl's laughter. He followed the sound and found his cat held in the hands of the brown-haired girl.

"Karupin!" The girl jumped at the voice coming behind her loosening her held at the cat on her hands. Karupin ran to his master's arms after hearing his name. The cat looked like he's on cloud nine as Ryoma stroke the cat's head.

"So Karupin is his name," the girl walked closer to the lad. Sae reached her hand to touch Karupin but before the tips of her fingers touched the cat, Ryoma turned away, his cat in his arms. Sae sighed.

_"I guess he's still mad at me," _Sae thought herself.

* * *

Ryoma and Sae bid goodbye and left for school. The girl is already wearing the girl's school uniform although she only moved in the Echizen residence in less than 24 hours. Her father and Rinko already prepared the necessary documents of her transfer a week ago.

Ryoma walked faster compared with the girl. Sae had to walk twice faster than her normal pace to catch up with him. She had a feeling that he is doing it on purpose but she kept quiet and continued to walk beside him.

As they near the school gates, the number of students, walking to the same direction as them, continues to grow. A familiar sound of a bell came from behind them.

"Oi, Echizen, good morning. You're early today." Momoshiro's bicycle stopped beside Ryoma.

"Good morning Momo-sempai. It's rare to see you this early in the morning," Ryoma greeted in his usual tone. Normally, Momo would get annoyed with Ryoma's greeting but he froze as he saw a girl standing beside his junior. She has a long brown hair and a pair of soft emerald eyes. The shape of her nose complimented her face very well. Momo cannot help but stare at her.

Ryoma saw how Momo looked at Sae and nudge him in the stomach.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Ryoma acted like he didn't hear his senior and continued to walk towards the school. Then, he felt an arm hooked on his neck and dragged him on a corner.

"Momo-sempai, what's the big ide-" Momo covered Ryoma's mouth to stop him from shouting any further.

"Who's that girl? You didn't tell me you already have a girlfriend?" Momo whispered audible enough for only Ryoma can hear. The latter pulled Momo's hand from his mouth.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Eh? Then why are you with her?"

"It's none of your business," Ryoma said and started walking away. But as Ryoma turned to Sae, Momo is already standing next to her.

"Hi, I'm Takeshi Momoshiro. Just call me Momo." Momo offered his hand.

"My name is Sae," however, before Sae could take Momo's hand, Ryoma stood in front of her, his back facing her.

"Momo-sempai, we're going to be late if you keep dragging us. Save the introductions later," Ryoma turned to Sae, "come on."

Momo stood dumbfounded. The girl was confused at Ryoma's action but followed him eventually.

* * *

As the two entered the school gates, Sae noticed several girls turning their head towards their direction as they passed by. Some even blushed at upon seeing him. She looked at Ryoma's back as she walked behind him. She didn't know that Ryoma is so popular.

"Oi, Ochibi! Wait up," a cheerful voice called out to Ryoma. He didn't even have to turn to see who it was as the person squeezed him from behind.

"Good morning Echizen," Oishi greeted as Eiji continues to hug him tightly until Ryoma can no longer breathe.

"Eiji, if you don't stop, we may have to rush Echizen to the hospital due to lack of air," Fuji, who just came, commented at Eiji's action seeing that Echizen is already turning blue. Eiji peered at Echizen's face and immediately let him go seeing that what Fuji said is true.

"Oops, sorry."

"Good morning sempai-tachi," Ryoma huffed.

Sae watched at the scene of Ryoma and his teammates. She can tell that they are members of the tennis club from the tennis rackets they are carrying. Nanako-nee-san did tell her that Ryoma is a member of the school's tennis club.

"Well then, why don't we go together to the court?"

"Sorry sempai, but I still need to do something first," Ryoma said and headed towards the school building.

The three were surprised as a girl ran passed them and walked beside Echizen.

"Nyaa!? Could it be? Ochibi already has a... girlfriend!?" Eiji asked nobody in particular.

"Hn? I don't think that's the case," Fuji said as he followed the direction of Ryoma and the girl.

"What made you think so?" Oishi looked at Fuji waiting for his answer.

"It's just a hunch."

* * *

Ryoma stopped in front of the principal's office.

"This is the principal's office. The principal will introduce you to your adviser. I still have practice so I will be leaving you here. See you later."

"Um, t-thank you." Sae uttered as Ryoma walked away. Ryoma waved his hand without turning back.

* * *

The morning practice went smoothly. However, the peacefulness of Ryoma's morning was ruined when Momo mentioned about his encountered with Ryoma.

"I was certain that Echizen was jealous when I talked to her."

"Really? I knew it! She is his girlfriend after all," Eiji said as if he found an amazing discovery.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Oishi commented.

"W-why don't you just ask him?" Kawamura suggested as they saw Ryoma coming their direction.

"Echizen, there is something we want to ask of you."

Ryoma smell something fishy as he approached his sempai.

"Who was the girl you're with this morning?"

All of his sempai present that moment went all ears as they wait for his answer.

"She's a distant relative."

* * *

Tomoka rushed in their classroom and ran towards Sakuno.

"I heard that we have a new classmate."

A soon as Tomoka said the words, their homeroom adviser entered the room. The class suddenly became silent.

"Class, you have a new classmate," then their teacher signaled Sae to enter the room.

"My name is Saeri Ichinomiya. Just call me Sae. Nice to meet you." Sae smiled.

Almost all the boys in the room blushed after seeing her smile. Even the girls were charmed by her. It was as if an angel descended from heaven. Everyone thought the same except Ryoma who continued to sleep on his desk.

"Does anyone have any question for Sae?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Actually, I do have a boyfriend."

"Eh!?" Everyone was surprise at her answer. Even Ryoma opened his eyes to look at her.

"Where is he now?"

"What is his name?"

"Is he a student at this school?"

Questions were thrown at her almost at the same time. She doesn't know what to answer first.

"Okay class, that's enough. Sae, you can take the vacant seat."

Sae was not able to answer any succeeding questions. She walked to her seat. She was surprised to see Ryoma's seat right next to hers.

* * *

**That's all…for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	3. Chapter 3 - First day at Seigaku -part2

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

The morning classes went by uneventful. As soon as the bell rang for lunch break, several students, boys and girls, came flocking at Sae's table. They came asking questions and the girl answered each of them honestly. Ryoma, who is seated next to Sae, stood up to get something to eat.

"Sae, where do you live?" Ryoma froze when he heard someone asked a certain question which might be a bit troublesome if the answer is known by everyone.

"I live in - eh?" her words were cut off when someone grabbed her wrist. When Sae looked up, Ryoma was looking at her with serious expression.

"Ryoma?"

"Come with me." The girl had no time to reply as Ryoma dragged her outside their classroom.

* * *

Ryoma stop as they arrived at the rooftop. Sae rubbed the wrist Ryoma pulled a moment ago. His grip was a little hard that her wrist is now red, however, Ryoma didn't seem to notice.

"Why do you have to bring me here all of a sudden?" Sae asked.

"We have to clear some things," Ryoma said, his back still facing her. The girl gave him a questioning look. Ryoma looked around to make sure that they are alone before he spoke. "First, you must not tell anyone that we live in same house." Ryoma paused as if to check if the girl understood what he said.

"I get what you mean. It might cause a misunderstanding if someone else knows that we are living under the same roof to think we're not even related."

"Second, if someone asked if we are related, tell them that we are distant relatives."

"But why? We are already keeping the information about me living in your house a secret. Why do we need to lie about us being not related at all?"

"For convenience. We can use it as an excuse why you are with me this morning. Also, knowing Mom, she will not let you go to school alone so we might be seen together every morning."

"Okay, I get it," Sae nodded.

"Last, don't tell anyone in school about my father."

"Your father? You mean Uncle Nanjiroh?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Oh, sorry. But why? From what I heard, he is famous for-" Sae paused. Different thoughts came to her mind as she realize what she was about to say. Ryoma may have a deep reason for this. "I didn't mean to pry. Okay, I'll keep that a secret too." Sae raised her right hand as a sign of pledge.

Ryoma did not reply. He just walked passed her and left her alone on the rooftop. Sae sighed at his reaction. She left the rooftop and walked back to their classroom.

* * *

Sae was greeted by curious gazes on her return. Even before she can sit on her chair, questions were already thrown to her.

"What is you relationship with Echizen?" a classmate asked getting the attention of everyone in the room. It's rare to see the cool and compose Echizen would act as he did earlier.

"Well, um. Echizen and I are distant relatives," she answered as instructed by Ryoma, "he just need to ask me something earlier."

Surprise faces came to Sae's view but no further question about the event earlier was asked.

* * *

The afternoon came fast. Sae found Ryoma asleep for the whole period of their English class but their teacher did not seem to mind.

After the class ended, Sae cannot leave the school yet for she has to wait for Ryoma. Rinko strictly forbid her to go home alone especially since this is her first day in Seigaku. However, when she turned to Ryoma's seat, he was already gone to their tennis practice.

_"I guess I have to go find him."_ Sae thought to herself.

Sae wandered around the school figuring the way to the tennis court. As she passed by the back of a building, she heard voices which seemed to have a not so pleasant conversation.

"You belong in the tennis club right? Why can't you even return a ball using your racket?" a second year smirked as he held a baseball bat in one hand and a tennis ball on the other.

"Even if you say it, the ball came very fast. How are we supposed to return it to you!?" a boy with a brown hair answered back as he help his friend who fell to the ground.

"Horio, stop. We can't fight someone like them," the boy on the ground said while stopping Horio from using the racket in his hand.

"Why don't you listen to your friend and just give us what we ask so we can let you go now," the other upperclassman snickered.

"B-but, we don't have that kind of money." a semi-bald boy stuttered.

"Well then, I guess you can afford to be our baseball target then," the second year said as his companion threw the tennis ball in the air and positioned his bat to hit it. Horio closed his eyes tightly as if waiting for the ball to come towards him but after a moment, he heard a sound of a ball bouncing to a different direction.

"What the heck!?" the upperclassman exclaimed.

"What happened?" Horio asked.

"A tennis ball was hit by another tennis ball and was deflected to the other side."

Horio saw two tennis balls on the ground rolling on opposite directions. When they turn to see where the other ball came from, they found their new classmate with a racket on her hand while dribbling a ball on the other hand.

"What do you think you're doing!?" the second year yelled but the girl looked at him with piercing eyes.

"How dare you use tennis to pick on the weak? That's very unforgivable."

"Hey, cutie. We don't want to hurt you, okay?" said the other second year after seeing Sae holding a racket. He slowly walked closer as he continued, "why don't you just put down that racket then we can have a sweet time together. What do you sa-" suddenly, a tennis ball came passed his face. It missed him by merely a centimeter.

"Move closer and I will make sure this next ball will hit your face hard."

The second year clenched his fist. The girl is making him really angry. He signaled his friend to target the girl on his next turn. As his friend did, the tennis ball was hit back by the girl using the racket on her hand. However, the ball spin on the ground next to the second year's feet before it bounced towards the boy's head hitting only the stray strands of his hair.

"It's the twist serve!"

"How could she do that? The direction and the velocity of the ball is not favorable for such technique," the boy with the semi-bald hair commented.

"Oh, you've seen the twist serve before?" the girl asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"You! How dare y-"

"I think that would be enough," a voice came from behind him. He felt a chilly aura as the voice continued to speak, "if you ever lay a finger on these kids again, I don't think I can leave you unharmed." The second year turned and saw a scary cerulean eyes looking directly at him. "F-Fuji-sempai!?" He knew the reputation of Fuji as a sadist. He is aware that his life would be a living hell if he gets on his bad side.

"W-we understand. We-we'll not do it again. We swear." the two run as if their lives are at stake.

"Are you guys alright?" Momo asked.

"Fuji-sempai! Momo-sempai!" the three ran towards their sempai-tachi.

Sae watch the scene silently.

"Eh? You're Echizen's girlfriend!" Momo realized what he said, "I-I mean Echizen's relative. We have not been introduced properly. I'm Takeshi Momoshiro. You can call me Momo." Momo grabbed her hand and shake it vigourously.

"Saa, Momo, you're hurting her."

"Ah, sorry," Momo let go of her hand and scratch his head.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shusuke Fuji."

"Um, my name is Saeri Ichinomiya. Please call me Sae," the girl bowed her head slightly.

"You don't need to be so formal," Momo patted her back.

"Is that so?" Sae smiled. Momo flushed after seeing her smiling face. Unconsciously, Fuji opened his eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot, I need to go to the tennis court. Which direction will I go?"

"We are headed there too. Why not go with us then?"

* * *

Fuji and Momo entered the court as soon as they arrived. Sae scanned through the area as she looked for Ryoma. She found him already inside the court together with the other members. She didn't hear what their captain instructed but after the formation, each court was occupied by a pair of regulars facing each other.

"Oh look, Echizen will be facing Kikumaru-sempai." Tomoka exclaimed while she pointed at the court.

Sae watched as the game went on. She was amused how Kikumaru was able to take shots with all his acrobatic stunts. As she watched him play, she saw something odd.

"Kikimaru-sempai... you can easily tell where his next shot will go," she murmured to herself.

"Really?" Sae was startled by the voice behind her. She didn't realize that a guy with eyeglasses stood behind her. "Can you elaborate it further?" His eyeglass shone. Sae saw him earlier inside the court. He seemed to be collecting data as the game goes on.

"Oh, um, see there. His next shot will go to the right of his opponent." Sae turned her eyes back to the game as she pointed it to the guy with glasses. Kikumaru's shot indeed went to the direction she said. "His next shot will go to the left," the next ball did go to the left.

"How did you know?"

"Well, um, his habit?"

"Game, set and match, Echizen!" shouted Momo who acted as the referee. The game ended with the game of 6-3 in favor of Echizen.

"Inui, we're up," a hand held Inui's shoulder. It was Fuji with his usual smile. Fuji glanced at Sae before he followed Inui inside the court. He remembered the shot he saw earlier. It looked like a twist serve but the way she held the racket was different. In a normal scenario, the ball should have been too low for a twist serve but she was able to pull it off. _"She might be an interesting opponent."_ Fuji thought to himself.

"Inui-sempai's playing too? But I thought, he's no longer a regular." Tomoka blurted out.

* * *

Sae watched each player on the courts. The Kaidoh-Kawamura game just finished as the Inui-Fuji game started. They might not be playing as serious as a real game but she was able to analyze the strengths and weaknesses each has. Even the techniques they used have a lot of potential to improve if given proper training and emphasis on certain parameters.

Coach Sumire saw a new girl on the side of the court watching intently on the game. She knew she had seen her face before but she can't quite figure out where or when it was.

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**Comments, questions or suggestions would be nice.**

**Just tell me what you guys think. Thanks.**

**(=^.^=)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Innocence

**First of all, I would like to thank for the guest who reviewed. It's a good motivation to continue writing. Thanks for making may day.**

**It really makes my heart pound whenever I get one, wondering if it will be a good or a bad one. Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Prince of Tennis**

* * *

After the practice's closing meeting, Sae walked to the school gate to wait for Ryoma.

"Let's go get some burgers! Kikumaru-sempai will pay!" the girl heard a cheerful voice from a distant.

"Eh!? Why should I pay!?"

"Because you lost to Echizen on the practice game, right Echizen?" Momo cling his arm on Ryoma's shoulders.

"I'll pass," Ryoma answered as his eyes were fixed on a certain girl standing at the front gate. The two seniors followed Ryoma's gaze.

"Oh, it's Sae."

"Nyaa? So that's her name," Eiji's eyes shone as if he discovered something really good.

"Oi, Sae!" The girl waved when she heard Momo calling her.

"Ochibi, why don't you just invite her?" Eiji asked.

"Did I hear that right? Kikumaru-sempai is going to pay, yay!"

"I didn't say that, nyaa!" However, Momo acted as if he didn't hear him and ran to the girl.

As Ryoma and Eiji walked closer, Momo already asked Sae to join them.

"Would that be alright?" Sae looked at Ryoma as if asking for his permission.

"I need to take you home early today." Ryoma answered in his usual tone.

"Aw Echizen, you sounded like an overly protective father."

"Pfft!" Eiji contained his laughter at Momo's comment.

"It doesn't look good if she gets home late on her first day of school."

"Momo, he's right," Eiji patted Momo's back. Eiji turned to the girl, "I'm Eiji Kikumaru by the way. You're Sae right?"

"Yes, I'm Saeri Ichinomiya. Nice to meet you... Kikimaru-sempai?" Sae froze as Eiji's face move closer to her. With a hand under his chin, Eiji's eyes trailed on her face, examining her from every angle. "Is there something on my face?"

"Hm, not bad. Not bad at all," Eiji turned to Ryoma and smack him at the back. Ryoma almost fell from the hit.

"What was that for!?"

"You've got good eyes Ochibi!" Eiji sounded very proud of his kouhai, "your girlfriend is very cute."

"G-girlfriend?" Sae felt her face became hot as she said the word.

"She's not my/his girlfriend!" Ryoma and Momo answered at the same time. Both shot a glare at their sempai.

"She's not?" Eiji scratched his head.

"She's a distant relative."

"Nyaa!? I'm very sorry!" Kikumaru bowed his head low in front of the girl, "I didn't mean to cause a misunderstanding."

"It's fine really." Sae waved her hands in front of her, "please, raise your head." The girl tried to lift Eiji's shoulders to make him stand up.

"No, I-" when Eiji looked up, he came face to face with Sae. The distance between their faces was merely an inch that they can feel each other's breath. Eiji's face became as red as a tomato up to his ears. Before long, two arms pulled him away from Sae.

"Really, Kikumaru-sempai, what do you think you're doing?" Momo asked while holding Eiji's arm.

"I-I... I d-didn't..."

"I guess we better get going," Ryoma said after letting go of Eiji's other arm.

Sae stood dumbfounded from what happened. When she came to her senses, Ryoma was already pulling her arm.

"We're going home." Ryoma commanded leaving no space for arguement.

Sae only nodded as a response and let Ryoma drag her.

* * *

As they watch the two go on their way, Eiji turned to Momo.

"Momo, I-I really didn't mean i-it, nyaa!" Eiji shook Momo's shoulders. Eiji had a pleading expression on his face. Momo had a boring look on his face as he look as him.

"You didn't mean what?" The two turn to see Fuji walking towards them.

"Huh? You're still here? Where's Echizen?" Oishi asked knowing that the three went home ahead of the rest of the regulars.

"Oishi!" Eiji wailed and hugged Oishi. He started crying as he buried his head unto Oishi's chest.

"Eiji, what's the matter?" Oishi patted Eiji's head. Eiji looked at him with teary eyes.

"I didn't mean to do that to her! Please believe me!"

"What are you saying?" Oishi turned to Momo, "what happened, Momo?"

"Well..." Momo told them about the 'almost kiss' incident a moment ago.

"Eiji, you still haven't kissed a girl before, have you?" Fuji smiled mischievously. Eiji's face grew redder almost like smoke was release from his ears.

* * *

As they walk home, Ryoma was holding her arm the whole time, but the lad didn't seem to notice. Sae realized this but she kept silent and watched Ryoma's back as they continue to walk. She remembered the same incident with a certain boy during her childhood.

Sae cannot recall his face but she remembered how she used to hide behind his back every time other kids tried to pick on her. After every fight, he would walk her home while holding her hand. However, his strides were much longer than hers that she always ended up walking behind him and gazing at his back. Her reverie stopped as Ryoma stop walking.

"We're here." Ryoma said when he saw Sae looking dazed.

"Um, Ryoma..." the lad trailed her gaze and found his hand still holding her. He immediately let go and averted his eyes.

"They must be waiting for us. Let's go." Ryoma changed the subject and started heading for the stairs.

* * *

**The next day...**

Ryoma went straight to the tennis court for the morning practice. He stopped when he realized that someone s following him.

"Why are you following me?" Ryoma spoke without looking behind him.

"Well, I-I just want to watch the tennis practice." Sae answered. Ryoma thought for a moment then shrugged.

* * *

Outside the court, Sae watched as the players are doing their routine. She mentally take note how the players, especially the regulars, were doing. Suddenly, she felt a finger tapping her shoulders. She turned to see who it was.

"Kikumaru-sempai? Aren't you supposed to be inside the court?" Eiji scratched his cheeks as he look down. His fingers were fidgeting.

"About yesterday... I'm really sorry." Eiji bowed down, "I didn't mean anything wrong, honest." The anxiety Eiji felt went away when he heard a soft laugh from the girl in front of him.

"Kikumaru-sempai, you really don't have to worry. It's an accident. No one's at fault." the heavy burden he felt was lifted upon hearing her answer. He felt so relieved that he felt like crying. He hugged Sae to the point that the girl cannot breath anymore.

"Eiji! 50 laps around the court… now!" A deep voice rang across the court. Eiji let Sae go and started running in panic state.

The girl sighed. When she looked up, her eyes met Tezuka's.

* * *

Coach Sumire saw everything from her office window. She smiled as she looked at the girl with brown hair.

_"She looked exactly like her,"_ Sumire thought to herself. In her hand is an old picture of a group of children with bright smiles on their faces.

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	5. Chapter 5 - A glimpse of the past

**I would like to give my thanks to LD-KMV-2013 for the review.**

**LD-KMV-2013**: It's more of a 'pentagon love' as you said. I don't know how to write it in the summary though. I also agree to your last comment: with respect to what I wrote in the summary, nothing much can be said yet. I really appreciate the comment. Thank you very much.

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of the Prince of Tennis**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"...- -jiroh... Nanjiroh!" A loud voice woke up Najiroh from his slumber. _

_It was noon and the cool breeze along with warm heat of the sun makes him sleepier than usual. He planned to skip the afternoon classes and sleep all afternoon but a certain girl destroyed his plan._

_Nanjiroh slowly got up and stretch his arms with a yawn. Using a finger, he scratched the ear were the girl shouted as he threw a boring look at her._

_"You don't need to shout."_

_"Oh really?" the girl raised an eyebrow, "I've been trying to wake you up for almost five minutes now. You need to get up now or we'll be late for class. Break time is almost over."_

_"Okay okay, I get it. Anyway, how did you know I'm here?"_

_"Do you really need to ask? We've been friends for as long I can remember. Of course I know how your mind works by now. So come now 'cause I won't let you skip classes even if this is your last day in school." The girl held his hand and pulled him back to their classroom. Nanjiroh did not argue and quietly follow her lead._

_Classes resumed that afternoon but Nanjiroh just stared at the sky outside the window the whole time. He was deep in thoughts that he didn't realize that classes are over and it's already time for the afternoon practice. He came to his senses when he found a hand waving in front of his face._

_"Hey, are you alright?"_

_For a brief moment, he stared at the girl. Then a grin broke to his lips._

_"What are you saying? Of course I'm alright," the lad suddenly stood up energetically, "time for practice! Come on." Nanjiroh ran to the door. The girl didn't move an inch from where she stood as her sad gaze follow Nanjiroh. When the lad turned back, he found that the girl is not following him. "Hey ugly, the last to get to the court will have to buy ice cream after practice," Nanjiroh teased and ran to the direction of the tennis court._

_The girl return to herself after what Nanjiroh said._

_"Hey, that's not fair. Wait for me!" She ran after lad to the tennis court._

_The girl arrived at the court breathing heavily. She frantically ran after Nanjiroh but the lad really ran fast and she can't catch up. When she scanned through the court, Nanjiroh was already positioned along with the other members. When their eyes met, the boy made a peace sign using his fingers and smiled sheepishly at her._

_The girl approached the captain and bowed._

_"Sorry I'm late," _

_The captain kept silent for a moment before he spoke._

_"This is the first time so I will accept your apology. Please refrain from repeating the same mistake. You're the team's manager after all."_

_"Yes captain. Thank you."_

_The captain turned to team members who were lined up in rows._

_"As we all know, one of our members is leaving us to pursue his dreams in another country," the captain's deep voice echoed across the court. "Echizen, would you like to say something?" The captain looked at Nanjiroh with a serious expression. He gestured Nanjiroh to go in front which he obeyed._

_Nanjiroh scratch his head, "I'm not really good with these kinds of things." After a moment of silent, he sighed. He looked at his teammates with a serious expression._

_"Thank you everyone!" Nanjiroh bowed his head low. One of his teammates clapped his hand. It was followed by several others until everyone was clapping and cheering._

_"Echizen, make us proud out there!" one of them cheered._

_"Don't forget us okay!?" another teammate shouted._

_Nanjiroh was surprised at their reactions. A warm feeling swelled up inside him as he watched them. A mixed feeling of happiness and sadness makes him want to cry but he forced himself not to. _

_He felt a firm hold from his shoulders. When he looked up, he found their captain smiling at him._

_"Echizen, good luck." _

_"Thanks," Nanjiroh leaned closer and whispered, "also, take care of her for me." Nanjiroh glanced at their manager who didn't seem to hear what he said. Thier captain blushed at what he said._

_"Okay everyone, why don't we take a picture as a remembrance?" Coach Sumire called from behind, beside her stood a man carrying a camera in his hand. "Take your position!" Everyone gathered together. Nanjiroh pulled the girl beside him when she passed by him._

_"What do you think you're doing!?" the girl whipered to him with a tone of irritation._

_"I want you here beside me, Midori," Nanjiroh answered._

_The girl flushed at his words. It has been a long time since she heard him call her by her real name. She stayed silent until the photoshoot was finished._

_**End of flashback**_

Nanjiroh's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ryoma's voice from the door.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Um, Aunt Rinko, I'm going out a bit. I'm visiting someone," Sae greeted Rinko early in the morning.

"Would you be alright going alone? I can ask Ryoma to accompany you."

"No, no. I will be fine on my own. Thank you for the concern."

Rinko studied her for a moment before she spoke, "alright. Give us a call if you encounter any problem."

"I will. Thank you very much." The girl turned to leave.

"Oh, and be home before it gets dark."

"I will," Sae answered before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

The weather was fine that day: the sky was clear and not a trace of cloud can be seen.

Syusuke decided to spend his time outside since he got nothing to do at home. He was sipping a drink he just brought from a vending machine nearby. He watched people passing by when his eyes caught a figure familiar to him. His gaze followed a girl wearing a t-shirt, shorts and sneakers. Her brown hair was hidden inside a cap. She was carrying on what look like a tennis racket.

The girl entered a flower shop across Syusuke. After a while, she left with a bouquet of white roses in her hand.

Syusuke got curious and followed the girl. He saw her entered a park.

* * *

Since it's a weekend and the weather is nice, many families gathered there to spend their time together. The girl continued to walk until she reached the rear area of the park. Syusuke has never been there on that area before but as far as he knows, that part is a cemetery.

"Hey mom, how have you been? It's been a while," Sae smiled as she placed the bouquet she bought in front of a tomb stone. After she gave her respect, she spoke as if she really is speaking to her mom. After spending a few minutes, she bid goodbye and promised to return soon.

When she turned to leave, she heard leaves rustling on the ground and realized that someone else was there.

"Who's there?"

Out from the shadows, Syusuke showed himself.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Fuji-sempai? What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's..." Syusuke got loss for words, "do you want to go eat somewhere?"

Sae thought for a moment. Fuji was obviously changing the subject but she kept silent about it. She suddenly realized she still have not eaten breakfast that morning.

"That's a good idea. I'm hungry."

Syusuke walked closer to her, "who are you visiting?"

"Ah, it's my mom," Sae turn her eyes to the tombstone beside her. "Mom, this is Syusuke Fuji, a senior in my school."

Syusuke looked at the tombstone. It has a name written 'Midori Ichinomiya'.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ichinomiya," he greeted.

After Syusuke gave his respect, he turned to Sae, "where do you want to eat?"

* * *

Sae felt like she was in heaven as the taste of parfait spread in her mouth.

"This really tastes great. It's been a long time since I've tasted something this delicious," Sae said before she placed another spoonful in her mouth. She close her eyes as she savor the taste.

She and Syusuke went to a newly opened cake shop just outside the park.

Syusuke was amused at her reaction everytime she eats that he unconsciously spent more time watching her than eating his own food.

"Why are you not eating?" Sae asked.

"Oh, I'm still full. Don't mind me." Syusuke saw the tennis racket beside the girl, "you play tennis?"

"Yes. I was planning to play somewhere after I visit my mom."

"Is that so? I can accompany you if you like."

"Are you sure? Is that really alright?"

"I insist. I don't have anything better to do anyway."

"That would be fun," Sae said as she continued to happily eat her parfait. She realized that Fuji was staring at her.

"Fuji-sempai, you want some parfait?" Sae asked since he is constantly looking at her. Fuji ordered a different food so maybe he just want to taste what she was eating. Anyway, the service there is really quick so they don't have to wait long if they order another one.

"May I?"

"Of course."

Sae was about to call a waiter when Fuji stood up and leaned towards her. She stared at him in surprise as his face move closer to hers. Then she felt something soft and warm next to her lips.

Fuji slowly moved away with his usual smile on his lips. "You're right. It really is delicious." Fuji licked the cream near the girl's lips.

Sae sat in daze as Syusuke continue to savor the taste in his mouth. When she realized what just happened, her face turned all red.

"Sae? Are you all right? You're red. Do you have a fever?" Syusuke asked in his usual tone just to tease her. He even touched her forehead which made the girl even redder, much to his amusement.

"I-I'm fine." Sae stuttered. "_Calm down. It's not like he kissed me, right?"_ Sae thought to compose herself.

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Doubles Game with Ryoma

**First of all, I want to thank these guys for the review:**

**LD-KMV-2013**: Fuji can be a meanie sometimes but I can't get angry at him at all, I don't know why, lol! About the flashback, let's just see what other events from the past is in store. I don't even know them myself, lol! The ideas just keep coming when I hit the keys.

**michelle88222**: Yes, Sae's mom and Ryoma's dad were childhood friends, though I think they could have been more than friends. Well, let's just see about that :).

**IchigoNeko**: Thank you for the motivation. I really like to update this story everyday but my schedule would not permit that :(. But, I will update this as frequently as I can.

**To you guys, thank you so much for the support and the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of the Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Sae took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, but to no avail. When she took a peek at Fuji's profile, he still looked his usual self which made her feel worse. _"Why am I being self-conscious all of a sudden?"_ She asked herself.

Fuji watched the girl in amusement. _"Maybe I went too far from teasing her,"_ Fuji thought to himself, _"but, her reaction is just too cute I can't help teasing her more."_

As the thoughts filled Fuji's mind, the girl suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry. I think I cannot play with you today," the girl's eyes looked at the ground when she realized that she cannot look Fuji directly in his eyes.

"Hn? What's the matter? Are you not feeling well? Let me take you home then."

"Um, well… i-it's something like that. Please, don't worry. I can take care of myself. Thanks for today," Sae walked away without waiting for Fuji's reply.

"_I guess I really went too far huh?"_ Fuji thought to himself. A smile formed in his lips as he looked at the empty seat in front of him.

* * *

Sae walked quickly trying to get away from the cake shop as fast as possible. When she thought the distance is far enough, she continued walking in her normal pace. However, what happened earlier still filled her mind.

Sae continued to walk aimlessly but she stopped when she heard a faint sound of what seemed like a bouncing tennis ball. She followed it and found herself beside a street tennis court not far from where she came from. Many people around her age gather around. From the looks of it, a game just ended as someone from the crowd was asking for the next challengers. She walked closer to have a better view of the next game.

"I will play," a lad with a white cap came forward. Sae stopped on her track when she realized who the voice is coming from.

"Well then, where is your partner?"

"I don't need one," the lad answered sounding confident with his skills.

"Sorry but this game is only for doubles. If you don't have a partner, we can't let you play," the moderator turn to the crowd, "are there any other challengers?"

Sae saw the annoyed look in the lad's face. _"He can really be arrogant sometimes. I guess it can't be help." _Sae sighed at her thought. She stood up and walked closer to the crowd, "I will be his partner."

The crowd turned their attention to Sae.

"You? What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked in his usual tone.

"Just passing by."

"Well I see you have your partner with you. You can take your positions," the moderator instructed.

Ryoma would like to argue but he does not have much choice if he wanted to defeat those bastards who claimed to be good in tennis by beating the weak.

As they walked towards their positions, he whispered something to the girl.

"Do you even play tennis?"

"Yes I do."

Ryoma sighed before he spoke, "just don't get in my way."

* * *

The first set became a victory to Ryoma-Sae pair after their opponent was not able to return all service balls Sae gave. During their next set, Ryoma played the game all by himself, not letting a ball go past him. Their pair was able to win the game with a score 6-0 using the same pattern.

As the moderator look for their next opponent, Sae walked to Ryoma.

"Ryoma, you don't know how to play doubles, do you?"

Ryoma froze at the question but he immediately return to himself.

"Does it matter? We already won right?"

"We won because our opponents were not that skilled. If we are to face a stronger opponent, it will take more than skill to win a doubles game."

However, their bickering stopped as their next opponent took their position on the other half of the court.

Sae had a bad feeling about their next opponent. She can sense that the pair they are facing are no ordinary players.

Before Ryoma can walk away, the girl held his arm, "those two… are no ordinary players. We need to be careful."

* * *

Just as what Sae expected, their pair is behind by four sets against their opponent. She saw Ryoma clenched his fist.

Ryoma was surprised when a hand held his. When he looked up, he saw Sae right beside him.

"Hey, if you want to win this, you need to trust me the same way I trust you. I'll be supporting you from behind but you need to listen to me, got it?" Sae said without looking at Ryoma. Ryoma did not reply but his fist loosened up. Sae returned to her position as the next set starts.

* * *

Everyone watching the game can see the large difference in the strategy of Ryoma and Sae. For an instant, the two have a good teamwork and synchronization much to the surprise of their opponent.

But if you were to look closely, during their succeeding sets, Sae gave Ryoma signals what direction to go even before their opponent hit the ball. Ryoma just tried to follow her lead.

* * *

After several moments:

"Game and match Echizen-Ichinomiya pair!" the moderator shouted.

Ryoma's lips slightly curved up upon the announcement. He hid his face under his visor to hide his expression.

"Hey, that was a good game," Sae smiled at him.

"It was… but, I don't really like you bossing me around like that."

"Well, if it wasn't for my 'bossing around', we can't win the game. Anyway, if you don't want me doing it again, you must learn how to play doubles next time."

"That was great!"

The two were surprised when an arm cling to each of their shoulders.

"Momo-sempai?" Sae called to the person seeing how close his face is.

"I saw the game. I didn't know you could play doubles, Echizen." Momoshiro patted Ryoma's head.

"I guess I'd be going now," Sae said.

"Eh? Where are you going? But the game…" Momo asked while scratching his head.

"I'm meeting someone today. Momo-sempai, will you be my replacement? It looks like Ryoma still wants to play more." Sae took a glance at Ryoma who seemed like sulking though he tried not to show it.

"Y-you're meeting someone!? Who is it!?" Momo asked. Shock is written in his eyes.

Sae placed a finger in her lips, "it's a secret." Sae giggled, "see you later."

* * *

"I'm home."

The sun was already setting when Ryoma returned home. Ryoma stopped at the door when he heard the sound of someone playing tennis. He ran to see who it was and saw his father holding the racket using his dominant hand. On the other side of the court is Sae who is breathing heavily as she knelt to the ground.

"Seven games to six? Not bad at all. You've improve a lot."

"T-three out of… those six… y-you were using a handicap... I still have a lot to learn." Sae said in between breaths.

"Ah, Ryoma. Welcome home," Nanako greeted the Ryoma looking in dazed at the two. "Those two have been playing since Sae came home." She whispered to Ryoma. She placed the refreshment on the side and turned to Nanjiroh and Sae. "Uncle, Sae, why don't you come and eat. I bet you're hungry."

"_So the person she was to meet up with is this guy?"_ Ryoma thought to himself as he stared at the girl eating the taiyaki Nanako brought.

"Nanako-nee-san, these are good. Ryoma, why don't you eat some?" Sae offered him as she noticed his stare.

"I'm not hungry." And with that reply, Ryoma went to his room.

"Hn? Chibisuke looked frustrated," Nanjiroh said as he continued to eat the food in his hand. "Could he be jealous?"

"I bet they lost in their game this afternoon," Sae said before she drank her iced tea. "He doesn't know how to play doubles after all."

Ryoma sneezed as he closed the door of his room. _"Someone must be talking about me behind my back,"_ Ryoma thought to himself.

* * *

One weekday morning, squeals of girls can be heard as most of them gathered around Ryoma's classroom door. It was break time thus no teacher was in the room. The crowd made a way as the Kunimitsu Tezuka entered the room. He stood near the door as he scanned around the students trying to find a certain someone. Luckily, the person he was looking for was inside the classroom. He walked towards that person's seat.

Ryoma looked up when he realized who the approaching person was. It's not every day that their captain would visit their classroom.

Tezuka stopped right beside Ryoma's seat.

"You're Saeri Ichinomiya right?" Tezuka asked in his deep voice.

The girl stared dumbfounded at the person standing next to her.

"Y-yes, I'm Saeri Ichinomiya. C-can I help you with anything?" Sae stuttered.

"Could you come with me for a minute? Coach Ryuzaki wants to speak with you."

"Um, s-sure," the girl stood up and followed Tezuka.

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Seigaku's New Member

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of the Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Sae followed Tezuka to Coach Ryuzaki's office. The walk took a while since the office was located to the other side of the building.

"Um, Captain Tezuka, what does Coach Ryuzaki want with me?" Sae broke the silent between them.

Tezuka stopped walking and turned to face the girl. He looked straight in her emerald eyes before he spoke. "It would be best if you hear it straight from her."

After a while, they arrived In front of Coach Ryuzaki's office. Inside, Sae saw who seemed to be Coach Ryzaki and a familiar guy with glasses. If her memory serves her right, the guy is the data collector of the team.

* * *

For the afternoon practice, the regulars were assigned for a one set match against another regular. However, the instruction was for them to use all their known techniques against their opponent. As the games progress, a girl with brown hair and emerald eyes stood between Tezuka and Inui as the latter continue to scribble something in his notebook every now and then.

"Hey, isn't that Sae?" Kikumaru asked no one in particular.

"That's her alright, but what is she doing there?" Momo answered as he tried to think of an answer to his own question.

"Hn? Could it be?"

"Fujiko, you know something, don't you?" Kikumaru jump in front of Fuji.

"Saa, who knows?"

"Eh? Come on. Tell us." Oishi asked for he was curious himself.

It was Ryoma and Kawamura who were playing inside the court. Right after the game, Ryoma saw Inui and Sae discussing something with Coach Ryuzaki who only nodded in response. Tezuka did not say anything but listened attentively to the discussion. He noticed the same act after each of the succeeding matches.

When the last match ended, Coach Ryuzaki called the attention of all the members.

"I would like to introduce to you a new member in our team," Coach Ryuzaki gestured Sae to step forward, "starting today, Saeri Ichinomiya will be our assistant manager. I expect you to be kind to her."

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Sae. It's my pleasure to meet you all."

_**Flashback**_

_Sae stopped at the door when she saw Caoch Ryuzaki and the other tennis club member with glasses looking her way._

"_Please have a seat," Coach Ryuzaki gestured the vacant seat next to the other tennis club member in the room. _

_The girl quietly followed. _

"_You must be curious why I called you here. The truth is I would like you to join the boys' tennis club as assistant manager," the coach continued._

"_Me? An assistant manager?"_

"_It is a recommendation from the team's current manager, Sadaharu Inui." _

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Sadaharu Inui, the manager of the boys' tennis club," the guy beside Sae spoke up._

"_But… why me?" _

"_I saw that you have keen eyes for observing tennis players. You can tell the strong points, weak points and the possible improvements of a technique just by seeing it once. That ability of yours can be a great help to our team."_

"_How would you know that I do have that kind of ability?"_

"_I did some research," Inui's glasses glinted._

"_Also, your mother used to possessed the same ability as yours," Sumire added. The girl looked at her in surprise._

"_You know my mom?"_

"_Well, yes. She used to be the manager of our tennis club back then."_

"_I see."  
_

"_Will you accept the offer?" Tezuka interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to him. _

"_Do you have doubts in her ability, Tezuka?" Sumire asked curiously._

_Tezuka remained silent._

"_Why don't we test her then?" Inui suggested._

_**End of flashback**_

After Sae spoke, cheers broke from the non-regular members seeing that the new addition to the team is a cute girl.

"What's with all the commotion?" the furious voice of Caoch Ryuzaki echoed across the tennis court, "everyone, return to practice."

* * *

Tezuka's eyes followed their new assistant manager as Inui introduce to her the members of their tennis club. He knew that the girl can do greater things other than being an assistant manager to the team.

Tezuka remembered the tennis match he saw yesterday in the street tennis court. It was a doubles game with her as Echizen's doubles partner. He saw how she was able to cope with someone who didn't know how to play doubles. The way she played, he can easily tell that she is a very talented tennis player. In Tezuka's opinion, it will only be a waste if someone as talented as her will be kept hidden to the world.

* * *

"It's time to celebrate!" Eiji shouted as they are about to go home.

"He's right. We have to celebrate the arrival of our new assistant manager," Oishi said smiling at Sae.

"Um, thank you sempai, but I don't think it's that of a big deal."

"What are you saying? Of course it is worth celebrating about, right Echizen?" Momo turned to Ryoma but the lad didn't utter a word and kept walking.

"Um, if it's alright with everyone, we can go to our restaurant," Kawamura said shyly.

"That would be great!" Kikumaru jump in joy.

"But Inui, you didn't tell us anything about this," Fuji turned to Inui.

Inui pushed his glasses before he spoke, "well, it still uncertain until she confirmed it."

"Ah, Tezuka, you're coming right?" Oishi inquired as he saw Tezuka behind them.

"My apologies but I still need to talk with Coach Ryuzaki."

"Don't be like that. You're making Sae sad. Look." Fuji said as held Sae in front of Tezuka.

Sae was surprised but when she saw Tezuka's piercing gaze, she immediately waved her hands in front of her while shaking her head.

"Please, don't apologize. The invitation was unexpected so…" Sae trailed off.

Tezuka heave a sigh.

"Okay, I'll go."

Sae's eyes widen at Tezuka's words.

* * *

The celebration at Kawamura's sushi restaurant became very lively. Momo pulled Sae beside him. When Eiji saw it, he positioned himself on the girl's other side. The two kept on putting sushi on the poor girl's plate. Everyone else watch the two as sparks fly between them. Momo's attention turned to Ryoma when he realized that Ryoma has been eating his share of sushi. As if on cue, Momo and Ryoma held an eating contest on who can eat the most number of sushi. Both of them held their throat when they simultaneously ate a wasabi sushi which has more wasabi than necessary. Inui acted innocent to the wasabi sushi that got into Ryoma and Momo's plates. Oishi tried to calm his teammates but no one seems to listen. Fuji continued to savor his favorite sushi with his usual smile. Tezuka observe everyone's behavior but continue to eat in silence.

When everyone decided to go home, it was already dark. Everyone gave their regards to Kawamura before they left.

"I'm so full," Momo held his stomach.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Inui interrupted.

"Sae, I'll walk you home," Momo scratched his head as a slight tint of red rose to his cheeks, "well, it is kind of dangerous for you to walk around at this hour."

Sae and Ryoma exchange a meaningful look at each other which did not escape Fuji's attention.

"Um, thank you so much for the concern Momo-sempai, but Ryoma will walk me home."

"I-is that so?" Momo forced a smile.

* * *

As everyone bid their goodbyes, Ryoma and Sae were left alone. They continue to walk home in silence.

Sae was about to asked Ryoma something but then a hand suddenly covered her mouth.

Ryoma stopped when he noticed that no one was walking beside him. He turned around to check on her but what he saw surprised him.

"Hey kid, if you want your girlfriend not to get hurt, you might as well hand me your money," a thug called out as he pointed something sharp on Sae's neck. Sae eyes were full of fear as she looked back at Ryoma.

Ryoma clenched his fist as he tried to stay calm. However, his expression changed to surprise when he look behind the man.

The thug noticed this and looked behind him expecting to see something or someone. But as the man turn his head, something hit him hard which caused him to lost consciousness. A tennis ball rolled beside the man's unconscious figure.

When the man fell back, Sae wanted to run away but her feet would not move from the spot. Feeling her energy drain, she sat on the ground. She cannot stop her body trembling.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ryoma walked right next to Sae and crouched to her level.

Sae looked slowly at the person next to her. When she realized who she was, her sight became blurry as tears started to flow from them.

As soon as Ryoma saw Sae's tears, without second thought, he wrapped his arms around her and buried her face to his chest.

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Red Card

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of the Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Ryoma stayed silent as he let Sae cry in his arms. His hand moved to stroke her hair, however, he became aware of what his hand was about to do and stopped his hand in the mid-air. Slowly, he felt her body stopped from trembling and her breathing returned to normal again.

"Thank you very much for saving me. I owe you big time," Sae said as she slowly pulled away from Ryoma. Traces of tears are still fresh on her cheeks but she smiled as she looked at him.

Ryoma found her smile a bit forced but he did not say anything.

"I'm sorry. I got your jacket all wet," the girl's eyes turned to Ryoma's jacket.

"It's fine," Ryoma said without looking at his jacket, "can you stand?"

"I think so," Sae said as she tried to get on her feet. However, her knees felt that they have no energy at all and it thrown her off balance. She closed her eyes tightly as she took the fall but two arms caught her instantly. When she looked up, two golden orbs were staring back at her. Their faces were close- too close- that they can feel each other's breath.

"Ryoma...?"

Ryoma realized their proximity when he heard her call his name. He felt his heart pounding hard and his cheeks getting hot. He knew he was blushing already so he averted his gaze to hide the flush on his face.

Ryoma helped Sae to stand, afterwards, he knelt, his back facing the girl.

"Get on my back." Ryoma's words sounded more like a command.

"Eh? But I-"

"Just get on already."

Sae did not want to bother Ryoma any further but the tone of his voice leave no room for arguments. Sae kept silent and climb on Ryoma's back.

The atmosphere between them became awkwardly silent as Ryoma continue to walk them home.

"I'm sorry. I've caused you problem again." Sae said trying to break the silence.

"You apologize too much." Ryoma sounded calm but the truth is his heart is beating really fast.

"Ryoma, can I ask you a favor?"

"Hn."

"Please don't tell Aunt Rinko and Uncle Nanjiroh about what happened. I don't want them to worry about me any more than they already are. Can you do that for me?"

Ryoma nodded. Even if she did not ask, he was not planning on telling it to his parents anyway.

"Thank you," Sae spoke as she rested her head on Ryoma's back. Ryoma's back felt comfortably warm against the cold night breeze.

* * *

Since the victory of Seigaku against Fudomine during the finals of the district tournament, a number of reporters and students from other schools have been visiting the Seigaku tennis court. Even the team's fan girls inside the school increased.

Sae and Ryoma arrived in school together earlier than usual. The two of them being together already became a common sight in school every morning. Unknown to them, several students turned their direction every time they passed by.

"What's the matter?" Ryoma asked when he noticed Sae just staring the inside of her opened shoe locker.

"Um, nothing," Sae immediately closed the locker.

Ryoma looked at her suspisciously. There is something odd at her reaction. Ryoma walked closer to her.

"Let me see," Ryoma grabbed the locker door but Sae tried to stop him.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not a good liar," Ryoma said without taking his hand from the handle. He opened the shoe locker despite the girl's protest.

Ryoma's eyebrows furrowed at what he saw. Inside are the girl's inside shoes full of soil and dirt. A worm even poked out from the left shoe. Ryoma slammed the door close.

"Is this this the first time something like this happened?"

Sae nodded. She caused Ryoma trouble again by worrying him. She shut her eyes when Ryoma turned to her, waiting for him to get angry but... a hand gently patted her head.

"We'll find out who did this. For now, let's find you a spare pair of shoes." She looked at him in surprise. His expression seemed a little softer than usual… or maybe it's just her imagination.

"Thank you but I don't want to bother you any further. I can take care of myself."

"You're not a bother," Ryoma's look straight at her. "Just wait right here."

As Sae waited for Ryoma to return, she looked at her locker once again. She noticed a paper under the shoes. She read it several times as if trying to absorb what is written on it. When she felt footsteps coming towards her, she immediately hid the note on her pocket. The footsteps belonged to Ryoma who arrived holding a pair of shoes in his hand.

* * *

Throughout practice, Sae has been preoccupied. She kept staring into space and was caught sighing several times by a certain someone..

"Sae."

The girl was startled when she heard a familiar voice calling her. She dropped the papers she was holding and they scattered on the ground. She immediately picked them one by one.

"C-captain Tezuka, what can I help you with?" Sae asked as she arranged the papers in her hands. Tezuka handed her several other sheets which he picked up to help.

"I need to talk to you."

Tezuka started walking without waiting for her reply. Sae followed him obediently.

When Tezuka was sure that no curious ears could hear them, he stopped and faced the girl behind him.

"What's bothering you? You kept spacing out during practice."

Sae was surprised at Tezuka's inquiry. Was she that obvious? She did not know how to respond to his question. Although she knew the answer, she hesitated if she should tell him.

"I'm sorry captain. It won't happen again." Sae bowed her head.

"I'm not angry and you don't need to apologize." the girl lifted her head. "As your captain, I need to look out for you- for everyone in the team. You could tell me anything especially if this will affect your performance."

Tezuk waited for her reply. However, the girl stayed silent as she fidgeted in front of him.

"I will not force you-"

"I-"

Tezuka's words were cut off before he can finish his sentence. Sae sighed before she continued.

"This morning, I found out that someone messed with my shoes. That someone left behind a note," Sae pulled the note from her pocket and showed it to him:

_If you don't want yourself to get hurt, stay away from the boy's tennis club. _

Tezuka reached for the paper and examined it. His reaction remained the same but he is feeling furious inside. He crumpled the paper in his hand.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Ryoma knew about the shoes but he doesn't know about the note."

Tezuka was surprised at her words but it did not show on his face. Somehow, something stirred inside him knowing that she trusted him a little bit more.

"Don't worry yourself over this matter. I will make sure that nothing will happen to you."

Sae nodded as a response.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry to have worried you captain. I will try my best not to let it get into me," Sae smiled softly at Tezuka.

Tezuka felt that he cannot look at her directly in her eyes after he saw her smile. He averted his gaze before he spoke, "get back to practice."

"Yes captain," Sae ran back to the tennis court.

Tezuka's eyes followed Sae as she disappeared in a corner. As he found himself alone, he rubbed his temples as he thought back to their conversation a moment ago. He may have concern himself more than he should. However, he did say that he needed to look out for everyone in the team and that includes her. It's a good thing that she opened up to him, but to think that someone posed a threat on her to force her out of the team.

"_Who would do such a thing and why?_" Tezuka thought as he reread the crumpled paper in his hand.

* * *

Fuji became worried when he saw Sae following Tezuka somewhere. He tried to shrug it off but his anxiety won him over. He skipped practice and looked for the two.

When he heard Sae's voice he stopped. From the girl's explanation, he learned what happened this morning and the reason of her unusual behavior. When he heard Sae coming to his direction, he panicked and looked for a place to hide.

"Fuji-sempai?" Sae looked at Fuji in surprise, "how long have you been in here?"

"Not too long," Fuji flashed his usual smile. "I heard, Inui was looking for you."

"I see. Thank you."

Sae found it strange to bump into Fuji there of all places but she immediately erased the idea.

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Fuji has a girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the character of Prince of Tennis**

* * *

"Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah. Fuji-sempai already has a girlfriend."

"I think I'm going to cry."

"Really!? Who's the girl?"

Rumors are spreading fast around the school about Fuji's girlfriend. It stirred everyone's curiosity since the Fuji is known as a sadist- what kind of girl would he like?

Tomoka ran back to their classroom. As she was still catching her breath, she stood at the door and looked for a certain someone. She walked straight to the person's seat and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Is it true!? You're Fuji-sempai's new girlfriend!?" Tomoka's loud voice ran across the room.

The classroom suddenly became quiet. Everyone stopped what they are doing and turned their attention to Tomoka, who is glaring at the girl in front of her.

Sae was startled at Tomoka's reaction. She cannot tell from Tomoka's reaction if she is angry or not. She put aside her pen and looked at her.

"Yes, it's true. I'm Fuji- I mean Syusuke's girlfriend." Sae averted her gaze as her face blushed at her words.

Ryoma, who was seating next to her, was also surprise from what he heard. He had no idea that the two are going out. He studied Sae's reaction and saw red tint on her cheeks. _Can he assume it's true? _He felt a stabbing pain on his chest as the thought crossed his mind.

"Eh? So it's you," Tomoka placed her right hand under her chin as she studied Sae's reaction. "How did you do it?" Tomoka sat on the seat in front of Sae with eyes full for curiosity.

"Do what?" Sae tilted her head on the side.

"You know, how did you make him fall for you?"

"Well, that's…"

Sae was not able to finish her sentence when a hand pulled her arm strongly.

"R-Ryoma?"

"Come with me." Ryoma's gaze felt like piercing daggers when Sae looked at them.

Ryoma did not wait for the girl's reply and dragged her out of the classroom.

* * *

"Ryoma, where are we going?" Ryoma's steps are fast that the girl had the difficulty to catch up to him.

Ryoma did not say anything as he continued to drag her somewhere. However, when he turned to a corner, he suddenly halted. Sae's nose crashed at Ryoma's back at the sudden stop.

"Why did you suddenly stop like that? " Sae asked as she stroke her nose with her free hand.

"Fuji-sempai." Ryoma called the person in front of him. Ryoma does not understand but he felt somehow irritated just saying Fuji's name.

"Fuji-sempai?" Sae peeked from behind Ryoma. Fuji still has his usual smile on his face.

"Hn? What did you say?" Fuji asked the Sae. Realizing what she said, she immediately corrected herself.

"I-I mean, S-Syusuke." Sae averted her gaze from Fuji. Fuji noticed Ryoma's eye twitch after hearing Sae's address to him.

"That's more like it," Fuji showed his usual smile, "where are you two going?"

"Um…" Sae looked at Ryoma for help.

"I have something important to ask her."

Fuji's gazed turned to Ryoma's hand which still held on Sae. Sae noticed this and tried to brush Ryoma's hand off her but his grip was strong.

"Something important?" Fuji raised an eyebrow.

Ryoma did not say anything. He just continued glaring at Fuji as if waiting for him to let them pass.

Sae stood in front of Fuji trying to block Ryoma's form from his view. "Um, Syusuke, please. It has something to do with our class. It will not take long." She felt the atmosphere between the two is getting grim so she decided to interfere.

Seeing the perplex look on the girl's face, Fuji chuckled. He ruffled her hair as he bend to her level.

"You don't need to be so stiff." Fuji's face move closer but two hands held Sae's shoulders and move her away from Fuji.

"We'd better be going now, otherwise, we'll be late for class before we finish," Ryoma turned to Fuji, "excuse us Fuji-sempai."

Ryoma walked past Fuji, still holding Sae's arm.

"See you later, Fuj-Syusuke."

"_Things are getting more interesting than I expected,"_ Fuji thought as his gaze followed the two.

* * *

Sae can feel the wind blew as she lean on the rails and watch the panorama of the city from the school's rooftop.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sae asked curiously.

Ryoma just stared at her. He did not understand why he got furious all of a sudden after hearing the conversation she had with the girl Tomoka. He recalled the scene a moment ago when Fuji-sempai move closer to Sae. His felt his blood boiling that he unconsciously grabbed her from him.

"Ryoma?"

"About you and Fuji-sempai," Ryoma averted his gaze, "is it true?"

Sae did not expect that Ryoma would ask that question. She cannot blame him. Things became all too sudden. Sae nodded.

"Since when?"

"Only this morning."

"But how? I didn't even know that you're going out with him." Ryoma raised his voice. He knew that he is being too nosy than he should but he cannot help it.

"Um, it's not like what you think. It's hard to explain," the girl sighed, "I'm sorry. I did not know you will be concern about it this much. Anyway, what are you so angry about?"

"I'm not angry," Ryoma immediately denied.

"Oh? Then maybe you're jealous of Syusuke," Sae said teasingly, followed by a giggled, "as if that will happen."

Ryoma got irritated hearing Sae called Fuji's name so casually.

Sae stopped laughing when she heard the sound of the railing on her sides. When she looked up, Ryoma already stretched his hands on the railings on her both sides leaving her with no place to go. Ryoma's eyes look straight to her green ones.

_He's being too close. _Sae panicked and fixed her eyes on the ground.

"So what if I'm jealous?"

Sae felt a shiver in her spine when she heard Ryoma whispered the words in her ear. Her heart is thumping really fast, she thought it might explode any minute.

"R-Ryoma, s-stop joking," the girl said without looking at him. She pushed him away but Ryoma remained on his spot.

"Why don't you look at me and tell me if I'm joking."

Sae shook her head furiously without looking at Ryoma.

"Syusuke and I…"

_Clang_

"I don't want to hear his name coming from you!" Ryoma slammed on the railings before he spoke.

Suddenly, the door to the rooftop opened.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," a cheery voice greeted them from the door.

"Momo-sempai." Sae looked at him, feeling relieved in his presence.

Momo noticed that there is something odd between the two.

"Did I interrupt something?" Momo asked as he approached Ryoma and Sae.

"I-I'd better get going now," Sae immediately excuse herself and ran to the door.

"Eh? That was fast," Momo looked at Ryoma, waiting for an explanation. Ryoma just heaved a deep sigh. He reached out for the drinks from Momo's hand and gulped it down without a word.

* * *

Sae ran downstairs. On her mind, she just wanted to get away from Ryoma. She felt so confuse.

As her mind played back the conversation they had, she continued walking aimlessly in the building.

"Sae?"

Hearing her name, she returned back to her senses.

"Captain Tezuka."

Tezuka studied her face for a moment. She looked bothered over something.

"Are you alright?"

Sae stayed silent. Afterwards, she nodded in response.

"You don't look fine to me."

"I'm fine really. Please don't worry too much."

Tezuka stared at her before he spoke, "follow me."

Tezuka led her to the tennis club office (also known as Coach Ryuzaki's office). He gestured her to the seat next from where she stood.

"I'm not in the position to interfere in your personal life but I have been hearing rumors about you and Fuji being together. Is this true?"

The girl hesitated fora moment before she answered.

"Yes, it's true."

"I see." Tezuka was surprise but he did not show it on his face.

"But it's not like what you think. Fuji-sempai and I-"

"You don't have to explain," Tezuka cut her words, "I just want to hear the truth from you."

Sae sighed. _Is it really a good decision to agree with Fuji-sempai's plan?_

_**Flashback**_

"_Fuji-sempai?" Sae looked at Fuji in surprise, "how long have you been in here?"_

"_Not too long," Fuji flashed his usual smile. "I heard, Inui was looking for you."_

"_I see. Thank you." _

_Sae found it strange to bump into Fuji there of all places but she immediately erased the idea. As she walked back to the direction of the tennis court, Fuji called her back._

"_Sae."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I heard what you said to Tezuka about the letter," The girl was surprised at his words, "I have a proposition for you."_

"_A proposition?"_

"_Let's pretend that we are going out."_

"_Pretend to be going out?"_

_Fuji walked closer to Sae and held her hand._

"_What I'm trying to say, I want you to pretend as my girlfriend." _

"_Y-your g-girlfriend!?"Sae's face became all red from Fuji's proposal._

_Fuji found her reaction very amusing._

"_It's for your protection."_

"_How is becoming your g-girlfriend for my protection?" Sae stopped when she realized where Fuji is coming to. He does have a reputation of being a sadist and manipulative person in school. Even she, who is only a new student in school, knew that much. If she is to be known as his someone important to him, people who wanted to hurt her would think twice before doing so._

"_It seems that I don't need to explain it to you further."_

_Sae thought for a moment. _

"_I-It's just temporary right?"_

_Seeing that Sae is getting convince, he smiled inside. _

"_Yes. It's just until we find the culprit."_

Sae sighed before she spoke.

"_Okay. I accept your proposal, Fuji-sempai."_

"_Hn? That won't do."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If I will act as your boyfriend, you have to call me by my first name."_

"_Eh!? Your name?"_

"_You do know what it is, right?"_

"_Um, S-Syu-" Sae find it hard to say in front of him, "Syu-suke."_

"_Yes?" _

_Sae blushed at his answer. _

"_It's a good start," Fuji patted her head, "and one more thing, we must keep this a secret from the team."_

"_A secret? But why?"_

"_You have to fool your friends if you want to fool your enemies."_

"_I understand that, but…"_

"_Don't worry, I'll find the culprit as soon as possible. Afterwards we can explain them everything."_

_Sae simply nodded at Fuji's words._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Feelings concealed

**I would like to give my reply and thanks to these guys:**

**michelle88222: **Let's see if the culprit is in this chapter. (I don't like to spoil you =D)

**talentlessDAWN: **Thank you very much for the advice. That really is a good idea. I'll take note of that. I'll consider having multiple endings but it will still depend on how the story goes.

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the character of Prince of Tennis**

* * *

"Captain Tezuka, can I use the court for a moment?" Sae asked, hesitating if the stoic captain would allow her or not. Afternoon practice just ended and everyone in the team was preparing to go home.

Tezuka studied her face for some time before he nodded. Although he gave his consent, he is still curious what was going through her mind to ask such request.

Sae waited for everyone else to leave before she entered the court, a racket on her hand.

* * *

Tezuka watched from the school window how the girl hit each ball with high accuracy, hitting different spots on the court and letting each ball bounced inside the basket on the other side of the court. Her face showed a serious expression but it was as if her mind was elsewhere and her body just moved on its own accord.

After a while, to Tezuka's surprise, the ball Sae just hit disappeared from his vision. The next thing he saw, the ball slid down the basket together with the other balls. Tezuka looked closely as Sae was about to do another serve. And just like the previous serve, the ball disappeared in the thin air above the opposite court.

Sae sighed as she looked at the basket that was already full of tennis balls. She was only trying to get her mind off of things that she didn't realize how long she has been playing.

She was about to hit another ball but she stopped as someone caught her attention in the opposite court.

"C-captain?" Sae's eyes widen as she looked at Tezuka walking on the other side of the court with a racket at hand, "what are you doing here?"

"Serve."

Tezuka's word sounded more of a command. His piercing eyes looked at the girl as he readied himself to return the ball.

"But your arm…"

"Just do it."

The captain was surprised that she knew about his injury but he did not show it on his face. _She must have known it from Inui. She is the team's assistant manager after all._

Sae looked at him with hesitant eyes. She stayed still for a brief moment still thinking of what to do. Suddenly, her grip on the ball tightened. The girl sighed, but when her eyes returned to Tezuka, her expression turned serious. She nodded at him as a response.

The girl threw the ball in the ball in mid air and hit it with her racket. However, before Tezuka could even move from his spot, he heard the sound of the ball bounced from the ground to the metal screen surrounding the court. It was as if he didn't see it coming. The came very fast that even if he saw it, his body cannot follow the speed to reach it in time. Tezuka looked at the girl as he realize the what just happened.

Sae raised her left hand, with palm facing Tezuka's direction.

"Five tries." Sae eyes are serious as she continued, "if you cannot make a point against me after five serves, the game is over. You got four more."

Tezuka stayed silent at her words. _So, she got this side of her, huh?_ Tezuka thought.

As Tezuka was still thinking how to return the ball from the previous serve, Sae hit the next ball. This time, the ball flew in an average speed to Tezuka's side. But as Tezuka was about to hit it, it suddenly disappeared right in front of him. In the next moment, the ball was already rolling next to the base line.

Tezuka could not believe what happened to the ball. It was just like the serve he saw Sae made when he was watching her earlier.

"Three more," Sae called to him. Tezuka prepared himself for the next serve.

* * *

Tezuka was not able to move on his spot after three more serves. The girl showed three other different serves, including what seemed like a twist serve.

"Captain," Sae walked closer at Tezuka and bowed in front of him, "I'm sorry. I really cannot let you use your arm for something unnecessary."

Tezuka was surprised. The reason she made those moves was to make him not use his arm at all. To think she is that skilled to be able to not let him return a ball, he cannot help wanting to challenge her to a real match.

Sae closed her eyes shut as she waited for what her captain will say. However, she felt a hand gently patted her head.

"No need to apologize. You did a good job."

The girl looked up. Tezuka's expression remained the same but she knew that he is complimenting her.

"Thank you, captain." A bright smile showed on her face.

Tezuka's hand stopped as he felt his heart skipped a beat. _What was that?_ He just stood there while staring at her.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Sae asked worriedly when she noticed Tezuka looking intently at her.

"Nothing." Tezuka averted his eyes. "It's getting dark. You better get home now."

"Ah, y-yes. I'll be going now captain. See you tomorrow."

Tezuka's gaze followed the girl as her figure gets smaller and smaller in a distance.

"She is really good, isn't she?" Tezuka need not turn around to recognize who the person behind him is.

"Have you found the perpetrator?" the captain asked without looking back.

"Not yet, but I have a good idea who it could be." Fuji's cerulean eyes opened as he answered Tezuka'.

* * *

After Sae changed her clothes and left the court, she saw a familiar figure standing near the school gate.

"You took a while."

"Syusuke?"

"Let's go." Fuji started walking.

"Go where?" Sae did not move on her spot. When Fuji noticed, he turned to her.

"I'll take you home. We're going out remember? It's my duty to make sure that you're home safe."

"Oh." Sae laughed wryly, "but even if you say that, we are not really-"

"Don't say it," Fuji's finger was pressed on her lips.. Afterwards, Fuji showed a mischievous smile on his face, "or maybe you are thinking of somewhere else that we should go?" Fuji's tone seemed to be implying something dangerous. The girl shook her head immediately.

* * *

Tezuka stood still at the tennis court as he recalled the match he had with Sae. He closed his eyes as he tried to picture the techniques she used against him. On his mind, he is figuring out how the ball moved the way they did. However, the girl's smiling face suddenly popped up from his mind and ruined his concentration. He opened his eyes and he unconsciously stared at the hand that touched her hair a while ago.

* * *

"That was a good game." Fuji said as they walk side by side.

"Hm?"

"I'm referring to your game with Tezuka."

"You were watching?"

"Saa, who knows?"

"Eh?" The girl looked confuse at his reply. Fuji laughed softly as he look at her pouting face. However, he suddenly stopped on his track.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Sae asked as Fuji stopped walking.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Fuji spoke as he continued to look straight in front of him. Sae followed his gaze and saw Ryoma leaning at a corner.

For a moment, Sae's expression became gloomy as she recalled what happened between them that afternoon. Both she and Ryoma did not say a word to each other since their conversation on the rooftop.

"Ouch!" Sae felt something poke her forehead, "what was that for!?"

Fuji leaned closer and whispered to her ear, "don't be like that. You look a lot cuter when you smile."

Sae blushed at Fuji's words. But before Sae could answer, Fuji planted a peck on her forehead and walked away.

"Sy-Syusuke!"

Upon hearing his name, Fuji just waved his hand without looking back. He smiled to himself when he saw the look on Echizen's face as he passed by him.

* * *

Ryoma watched the scene between the two. He's trying his best to calm himself. That he didn't notice the girl walked closer to him.

Sae stood silently in front of Ryoma. She is still figuring out how to approach him after what happened. Her eyes looked everywhere except to him.

"Let's go." Sae heard him say. When she looked at him, Ryoma already started walking to the direction of their home. She hastily followed him and walked behind him. The succeeding moments drifted in awkward silence.

After a while, the girl felt that she could no longer stand the atmosphere going on between them and stopped moving.

"A-about what you said earlier," Sae mustered the courage to speak. Ryoma stopped walking and turned to her. Sae's eyes looked straight at him. She took a deep breath before she continued, "um, can you-"

"Just forget what I said," Ryoma cut her words. Sae eyes widen at what he said.

"What?"

"I said, just forget about it. It keeps bothering you all this time, right?"

"But even if you say it like that-"

"I was just teasing you."

Sae blinked several times. It took a while before her mind can process what Ryoma just said.

"Eh!?"

"You should have seen your face." Ryoma tried to hide his laughter at her reaction.

"That's so mean!"

"Hey, hey, watch out. Smoke is starting to get out of your nose." Ryoma said as he started to run.

"Ryoma!" Sae started running after him.

* * *

Both of them were huffing as they reach the front door.

"What happened to you two?" Nanako asked as she saw the two catching their breaths and looking very tired.

"It's his/her fault!" both of them spoke at the same time.

Nanako had a confused look on her face as she stared at the two.

"Why don't you two get change while I prepare dinner?"

"Alright! I'm hungry." Sae walked to the direction of the stairs.

Ryoma's eyes soften as he watched her go. "I guess, its better this way," he muttered under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Sae turned to him.

"You're imagining things," Ryoma said as he ruffled her hair.

* * *

**It took a while to update, _sumimasen_. I just had my exams this morning *sigh*. But anyways, that is that and this is this. Writing this fanfic helped me lower my stress somehow.**

**(=^.^=)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Culprit found

**I would like to give my thanks and reply to these guys:**

**michelle88222****: **Fuji sure is sadistic, but I love that side of him! It makes me want to write him more, lol!.

**LeoniaOtaku****: **Thank you for the compliment. Your review made me my day. Sometimes, I think Ryoma is being OOC, don't you think? Just warn me if he does =D.

**Disclaim****er: I wish I own the characters of Prince of Tennis. But of course, that will never happen.**

* * *

Sae stood in front of her shoe locker. She took a deep breath before she reached for the door and opened it carefully. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found her new pair of shoes inside with no trace of dirt or whatever surprise it may bring.

Ryoma was watching the girl's reaction from where he stood. From the looks of it, the culprit did not make any more trouble for Sae. However, his eyes narrowed as he saw someone approaching the girl.

Sae's sight became dark as two hands blocked her view. She suddenly felt frightened at the thought that it could be the person threatening her.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered to Sae's ear.

"Sy-Syusuke!" the girl pulled the hands away from her eyes and turned to the lad behind her, "you scared me."

"Did I?" Fuji is wearing his usual smile, "come, I'll walk you to your classroom."

"Eh? But-"

"That would be unnecessary," a voice was heard from behind them. When they turn around, Ryoma was looking at both of them. "I'll walk her there. We are in the same class after all. Besides, your class is on the other building, right?"

"Hn? I did not know you worry for me, Echizen." Unknown to the Sae, sparks flew when Ryoma and Fuji's eyes met. "But, I don't mind walking a bit to accompany _my girlfriend_ to her class," Fuji spoke making emphasis on the words "my girlfriend". Fuji then wrapped his arms around Sae's shoulder as if to show Ryoma that she belong to him. Sae face grew flustered at his gesture. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched just watching them.

However, the boys' expressions changed when they felt someone watching them from the end of the lockers. They exchanged a meaningful look at each other, confirming that they are thinking the same thing.

Fuji's held loosen,"it seems like I cannot go with you today after all. I remember something I need to do."

"It's fine. You don't really need to do that."

Fuji's attention turned to Ryoma, "take care of her for me."

Ryoma just smirked at him in response.

After Ryoma and Sae left, Fuji remained to check the presence he felt earlier. However, the person he was looking for was already gone in the area.

"_That person is more slippery than I thought,"_ Fuji thought to himself.

* * *

"Sae, get in the court," Coach Ryuzaki called out to the girl who was busily taking down notes during the afternoon practice.

"Pardon?" Sae asked not sure if she heard it right the first time.

"You will join today's practice match," Inui pushed his glasses as he spoke.

Sae blinked.

"Eh!? I was not informed about this."

"Sorry. There was a sudden change of plans."

The girl was left with no other choice and entered the tennis court, much to everyone's surprise.

"Sae? Why is she playing?" Momo asked referring to no one in particular.

"This is interesting," Fuji commented.

It was announced earlier that there will be practice matches between the regulars but as to who will be each other's opponent will be named only before the game starts.

"Kaido, you will be Sae's opponent," Caoch Ryuzaki said.

Kaido entered the court silently. Thoughts run through his mind as to why Coach Ryuzaki would pair him with a girl in a practice match. She is not underestimating him, isn't she?

The first game started as Kaido's service game. On the side court, Inui made his pen and notes ready to jot down data. Everyone watched intently as the game progressed.

After a while:

"Game, set, match, Saeri Ichinomiya, six games to love."

It did not take long before the match ended. The spectators stood dumbfounded at the outcome of the match. Kaido did not score a single point against the girl. Even his signature move "Snake" was easily returned to him. Looking at the two players, only Kaido was sweating hard while catching his breath.

"That was a good game Kaido-sempai," Sae approached Kaido and offered her hand.

Kaido's looked at Sae's hand before he squeezed it in his large hand.

"I didn't know that you have it in you."

On the side court:

"What happened? How could she beat him?" Kikumaru asked Oishi.

"I'm not really sure but it looks like Sae can play tennis," Oishi said with his hand under his chin. "You must have known about this, right coach?"

Sumire did not answer Oishi. A smile showed on her face as she watched Kaido and Sae leave the court. She knew that the girl plays tennis but she did not know that she is this good. She decided to check it out after hearing Tezuka's recommendation this morning that's why she suddenly decided to include her in the practice game.

Tezuka, wearing his usual stoic expression, felt satisfied at the outcome of the match. He expected no less from from the girl.

* * *

"Sae!" the girl heard someone calling her name right after she stepped out of the tennis court, but before she could utter a response, two arms were squeezing her tight making her hard to breath. "That was a great game! I didn't know you could play!"

"K-Kikumaru-sempai, please let go."

"Eiji, it would be best if you let Sae go," Oishi sweat drop seeing the girl turning blue under Eiji's tight _embrace_.

"Eiji," Kikumaru felt something cold run through his spine as a hand held on his shoulder, "you better let her go now." Kikumaru froze hearing Fuji's threatening voice from behind him. He immediately let the girl go and hid behind Oishi. It is not a secret from the whole team that their assistant manager and Fuji are going out. Thus, no one dared make a move on her if they don't want to taste Fuji's wrath.

"_Fuji-sempai really is acting too realistic. But thank goodness, Kikumaru-sempai let go,"_ Sae thought to herself as she placed her hand to her chest still trying to catch her breath.

"You should play with me sometimes," Momo greeted while grinning at her.

"Momo, Kawamura! Get in the court now!" Coach Ryuzaki's loud voice rang across the court.

* * *

When the practice matches ended, Inui explained the result of their observation for each of the regulars, stressing the weak points of each of them. Afterwards, Coach Ryuzaki stepped forward.

"This weekend, we will be having a three-day camp." Everyone got excited on the announcement. "Don't think of this as a vacation! This is to hone your skills before our next tournament. I expect everyone to be there."

* * *

The sun is starting to set when the afternoon practice ended. Ryoma and Sae were walking towards the school gate when Sae stopped.

"Ah! I forgot my book in our classroom," Sae turned to Ryoma, "sorry, could you wait for me? I'll be back soon."

"Can't that wait tomorrow?"

"No. That is very important to me."

"Five minutes, or else I'll leave you behind."

Sae nodded and ran back to the school building.

The building looked deserted since most students had already gone home. Sae easily located the book under her desk. She flipped through the pages and found what she was looking for. She sighed in relief as she held the book close to her chest. Her gaze drifted through the window and saw the orange hue spreading across the sky.

"_It's this late already?"_ Sae hurriedly ran towards the door. When she opened it, someone was standing in the doorway, looking down at her. The stranger looked familiar to her but she cannot quite remember where or when.

"Um, excuse me, if you could just let me through."

Despite her request, the lad walked inside the room without letting her pass. Sae had to walked back to prevent her from bumping into him.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." The stranger continued walking towards her as he spoke. On the other hand, Sae kept distancing herself. She stepped further inside still facing the stranger.

"What do you want?" Sae asked as her back touched the wall behind her. She felt her knees starting to tremble.

"Simple," the lad's eyes narrowed. He suddenly grabbed her wrist while his other hand touched lifted her chin, "I want…" the lad leaned closed to her ear,"…you."

"Let go of me!" Sae struggled to free herself but the grip of the guy was too strong.

"I already warned you, didn't I? But you did not listen. Instead, you remained in the tennis club and kept befriending all those other guys! And what's more? You went out with that- that Fuji!" The guy shouted angrily at her.

Sae could not believe what she just heard. _Has he gone mad? They don't even know each other. Is he one of those who you call a stalker? Why do the likes of him are always causing troubles for her?_

Sae kicked the guy hard on the knee, but it seemed like it had no effect on the stranger.

"Oh? Trying to be brave, aren't we?"

The guy moved his face closer to hers. Sae turned her head to the side with eyes close.

"…elp"

"What did you say?"

"Someone, help me!"

The guy laughed at her.

"Even if you scream, no one else will-"

Sae felt the hold on her was gone. When she looked up, the guy was being held by a familiar figure.

* * *

**That's all… for now.**

(=^.^=)


	12. Chapter 12 - Blossoming feelings

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Prince of Tennis**

* * *

The stranger received a punch on his face making him fall to the floor. He was pulled from the floor and was pushed down on the teacher's table.

"Captain!"

"T-Tezuka-san… what are you doing here?" the guy answered in a quivering voice. Tezuka held Satoshi's arm behind on his back.

"It is I who should be asking that question, Satoshi!"

"W-we…I-I was just…" the guy named Satoshi struggled to find the words to say. Tezuka pulled his arms further making him flinch in pain.

"Are you alright?" the stoic captain's voice softened as he turned to the girl who seemed to have just recovered from shock.

Sae simply nodded as a response but her expression says otherwise.

"Did he do something to you?"

"That guy… he said he is the person behind the note found in my shoe locker."

Tezuka glared at Satoshi after hearing Sae. He became furious and wanted to punch the guy again hard on the face. His grip on Satoshi's arm tightened making the guy wailed in pain. However, a gentle hand stopped Tezuka.

"Captain," Sae looked at Tezuka with serious eyes, "just let him go."

Tezuka was surprised at her request.

"Are you sure?"

Sae remained silent for a moment before she nodded.

Though hesitant, Tezuka released Satoshi's arm. The latter frantically ran out of the room.

In Tezuka's mind, he wanted to make the guy pay from hurting his junior moreover his member.

"Don't worry Captain," Sae gave him an assuring smiled as if reading what he was thinking, "I don't plan to let him off the hook that easily."

* * *

Ryoma saw a third year leave their classroom. The guy ran to his direction with a frightened face. Ryoma felt his chest tightened as he remembered a certain girl that could still be inside that room. Unconsciously, his strides suddenly became bigger and faster.

However, he was surprised at what he saw from the open door.

* * *

"It's a good thing that nothing happened to you," Tezuka breathed a sigh of relief as he held Sae's small body in his arms. His mind almost went blank when he saw Sae's expression as she was being assaulted by some guy.

"I'm sorry if I caused you to worry about me, Captain," Sae said in a sad tone but was replaced by a cheerful voice as she continued, "but I'm fine now. You don't have to worry anymore." Sae said as she was being held close by their captain.

"No," Tezuka said in a firm voice, "just let me worry." Tezuka cupped her face in his hands, "it is my duty to worry about you."

Sae's heart skipped a beat at Tezuka's words.

"_He's just worried for her as the team's captain… right? Stop thinking too much." _Sae tried to convince herself as she continued to stare deep in his eyes.

"Um, i-it's getting late," Sae averted her gaze, "I-I should go now. I shouldn't let Ryoma wai-"

"Echizen?"

Sae thought that Tezuka was referring to her but she saw that the captain was looking on the other direction as he mentioned the name. She followed his gaze and saw a person standing at the door.

"Ryoma! How long have you been standing there?" Sae said as she ran to Ryoma.

As if he was called back to earth, Ryoma's expression looked like he just found out something he shouldn't have. Ryoma's eyes traveled to Tezuka's but the captain's expression remained the same.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sae shook Ryoma's shoulder.

"I've been waiting for ages. Is that the book?" Ryoma's eyes was fixed on the book on Sae's arm.

"Sorry it took too long. Let's go," Sae turned to Tezuka, "thank you very much captain. See you tomorrow." Sae turned to leave and walked ahead of Ryoma.

Ryoma took a glance at Tezuka before he followed the girl. But then, he stopped when he saw something drop on the floor. It was an old photo of a girl and a boy standing side by side. Ryoma kept staring at the boy in the picture since the boy looked strangely familiar.

"Ryoma! What are you doing?" Sae called to him in a distance.

Ryoma immediately hid the picture in his pocket and followed Sae.

* * *

Tezuka saw the two walked out of the school gate. He did not understand why he acted the way he did earlier. In normal situations, he handled problems calmly and analyzed them carefully but what happened earlier was the reverse. He let his emotion affect his action. Is it because _she_ was involved? No, it cannot be. _She_ is just his junior and nothing more.

* * *

"Nanako-nee-san, do you know why Sae is staying here with us?" Ryoma asked out of the blue when he found Nanako alone in the kitchen that night.

"Sae? Hmm, let's see," Nanako looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment, "I think she got a problem from her previous home."

"Problem?"

"Yes. From what I heard, Sae used to live alone. But a burglar got in their house and almost hurt her. For her safety, her father decided to let her stay with us."

"Where is her father?"

"He is working abroad."

"And her mom?"

"Her mom died a few years ago."

Ryoma remained silent. He did not know that she had it rough.

"She is a strong-willed girl, don't you think?" Nanako turned to Ryoma, "why do you suddenly become interested in her anyway?"

"None of your business."

Nanako smiled seeing how Ryoma became deep in thought after their conversation.

* * *

Sae could not sleep that night. An event from the past kept her awake as she recalled it from that afternoon's incident.

_**Flashback**_

_Sae just came home from school one afternoon. _

"_I'm home," the girl greeted. _

_She already knew that no one else is home but it became a habit of hers to utter a greeting after coming home from school. Ever since her mom died three years ago, she has been living on her own in their what they used to call home. Her father persuaded her several times to go with him in America but she always turn down the offer. _

_Her parents divorced when she was six years old. It was never clear to her the reason of their separation but every time she asked, both her parents would always find a way to dodge the question. Eventually, she gave up the idea but as far as she knows, they remained good friends and not one of them remarried since then._

_She used to live with her mom, though she visits her dad, who works in America, whenever she got a chance. _

_That day, she came home later than usual because of the student council meeting where she has been a member since the start of the school year. However, even before she could take her shoes off, a hand covered her mouth and something cold touched her neck. _

"_Hey girly, don't scream if you don't want this knife cut your pretty neck," a man wearing a black mask whispered in her ear. Sae nodded while she was still held by the man._

_The mask man signaled his accomplice to enter the house. Sae watched as the other man opened every drawer he could find and when he saw something that caught his interest, he would empty it in his sack. On the other hand, the man holding her was busily tying her in a corner. He placed a tape on her mouth to prevent her from speaking but his hand suddenly stopped as he had a good look at her face. He placed his hand under her chin and moved her face, studying her._

"_Hn? You're not bad. Not bad at all."_

_The man's piercing gaze sent shivers down her spine. She turned her face away to remove his fingers from her chin._

"_Hey, why don't you stop flirting and help me instead," the man's companion called out to him._

"_I get it," the guy in the black mask answered lamely. But before he walked away, he shot Sae a nasty look from her face to her chest down to her thighs and legs. "You don't know how you make me feel just by glaring at me like that," the man laughed. _

_It only took a few minutes for the burglars to get the valuables they wanted. From the way they move, it was obvious that they are skilled in what they do. They were about to leave when the man wearing the black mask carried Sae on his shoulder. No matter how much she struggle, the man's held at her remain._

"_What are you doing!?" his partner asked in an annoyed tone._

"_Relax. I'll just play with this cutie a bit."_

"_We cannot bring her with us!"_

"_Oh, just this once."_

_The other man's eyes narrowed but eventually sighed in defeat._

"_Do what you want."_

_Sae became afraid for her own life. She knew what the man was planning. _

"_Freeze!" a cop was standing at the door when the two burglars was about to leave._

_Luckily, the neighbor happened to passed by and saw from the window the suspicious actions of the two men._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**That's all… for now.**

**(=^.^=)**

**To ****LeoniaOtaku****: **Thanks for liking this story. Though I do think I still have a long way to go in writing, hearing praise from someone makes me happy. Also, sorry if the chapter did not go the way you wanted but I still hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13 - Consequence of being late

**First, I want thank these guys for the motivating me to write this chapter:**

**LeoniaOtaku: **Thanks for your continuous support up until now. It's nice to hear a praise from someone for your work every once in a while (though most of the time, I don't think I deserve it (=.=)). Thank you very much. I too want to see what will happen next (since the next chapters are still unwritten).

**AstridClaire: **I'm sorry about Kikumaru's character. I forgot to watch out for him. On my part, I'm not really used to hear him use "Hoi!" or "Nya"since PoT was dubbed in our native language here in our country. But I'll try my best to return him to character. Thank you for that comment. *Bows*. That is very helpful to me and I really appreciate it. If you notice any more inconsistency (other than my grammatical errors, lol!) please tell me.

**_I dedicate this chapter to these guys who reviewed._**

* * *

**Minna-san, AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of PoT... but that's not going to happen. Oh well.**

* * *

"Where's Sae!?"

Ryoma frantically ran downstairs that morning and asked the first person he saw.

"Good morning, Ryoma," Rinko greeted her son who obviously just got up from the bed.

"She left early this morning." It was Nanako who answered Ryoma while busily preparing the boy's breakfast.

"Damn it! Why didn't she wake me up!?" Ryoma immediately return upstairs to get dress.

"Sae said she needs to go somewhere before your camp." Nanako said not really sure if Ryoma heard her.

Rinko's eyes lit upon hearing Nanako, like she just remembered something.

* * *

"Did I make it in time?" Momo was huffing when he reached the train station. A few meters behind him is Ryoma who is running in the same direction.

"Who else is not here?" Coach Sumire asked while checking the time in her watch. There is only five minutes left before the departure time.

Tezuka scanned the team looking for a certain brown-haired girl. However, the girl is nowhere to be found.

"Sae is not here yet," Fuji answered.

Surprise look appeared on Ryoma's face upon hearing Fuji. He knew that the girl left early this morning so how come she is not with them yet? He cannot help thinking that something must have happened.

"I see." Sumire walked away from the group and dialed something on her phone.

* * *

"How did I fall asleep that long!?"

Sae immediately stood up and ran to the direction of the train station where the team is supposed to meet. That day is the death anniversary of her mom. Sae woke a bit early to visit her grave before the camp. However, she did not notice that she fell asleep nest to her mother's grave as she was waiting for the sunrise.

She stopped running when she heard her cell phone rang. An unregistered number blinked on its screen.

"Hello?"

"Sae, where are you?"

"C-coach!" Sae almost drop the phone when she heard Caoch Ryuzaki's's angry voice on the other line. Looking at the time, Sae knew she cannot make it in time of the departure. "Coach, I'm very sorry. I fell asleep and..."

"What!? You fell asleep!?"

Sae had to pull the phone away from her ear hearing the coach's reaction. It might sound like a lame excuse but that is the truth. She heaved a sigh. She does not want to hold back the whole team because of her carelessness, thus she made up her mind.

"I'm very sorry. Please go on without me. I don't want to cause any more trouble for the team than I already did."

There was a long pause on the other line.

"If that's the case, then I guess we don't have a choice," Sumire sighed, "I'll give you your punishment when we return."

"Yes Coach!" was all she answered before she heard the beeping sound from the other line. She knew that Sumire has forgiven her. It was like a heavy feeling in her chest was lifted after hearing her words.

* * *

Sumire put the phone down. When she returned, thirteen pairs of eyes are looking at her expectantly. Together with the regular team members, Tomoka, Ryuzaki Sakuno and the freshmen trio were with them.

"Ichinomiya cannot make it."

"Eh? But why?" Tomoka asked.

Before Coach Ryuzaki could answer the question, the sound of the train swallowed the other noise that can be heard nearby.

"We should be going." Sumire gestured the others to go inside the train.

"Shouldn't we wait for her?" Oishi asked.

"If we do, it will cause delay for the whole team."

"Coach, I'll wait for her here," Tezuka remained from his position while the others move inside.

"No, there is no need. It was her decision not to go."

"But, she must have a good reason not to."

"She chose not to go to prevent any holdup to the team. If you wait for her here, you will only make it pointless. Furthermore, it will only be a problem for us but for the others as well."

After hearing Coach Ryuzaki's words, Tezuka rode the train with the other members. He understood where Coach Ryuzaki was going to. This training camp is not just a simple training for them.

* * *

Sae sighed again. She knew that the training camp can go on without her, but still, she worries what the team will think about what happened. Are they angry at her decision? If she will explain, she knew they will understand but she feels bad for disappointing them somehow. What if she went there alone? But the next train will arrive in an hour or so.

"What to do now?" the girl asked herself as she try to figure out where to go next while looking around the area. But before Sae could even move a step, a car stopped in front of her. The window in the back seat slowly slid down revealing a familiar face Sae has not seen for a few months.

"It's been a while," the person inside the car greeted her with a smile.

"Yukimura-sempai!"

The door of the car opened and Yukimura stepped out. Sae ran towards blue-haired lad and hugged him.

"It seems like you've grown a little taller," Yukimura said as he ruffled her hair.

"It's really good to see you sempai," Sae said with her face still buried in his chest.

"Do you have anything to do today?"

Sae pulled away and shook her head.

"How about tomorrow?"

Sae shook her head again.

"And the day after tomorrow?"

Sae shook her head for the third time.

"That's good," Yukimura bend to her level, "can I borrow your time for three days then?"

Sae was surprise at the sudden invitation.

"Three days? What for?"

"Hmm, let's just say that we'll need your help for three days."

"We?"

"The team of course."

Sae thought for a moment. It has been a while since she watched the Rikkaidai boys' tennis team play. It will be worth watching especially now that the tournament is getting nearer.

"I guess I can use a breather," the girl smiled at Rikkaidai captain, "sure, I'll go."

Yukimura used to look after her during her days in Rikkai. She respects him a lot as a senior and as the captain of the boy's tennis club. He is a very kind person and he treated her no differently from his other junior, that is on her point of view. At times, when she watched their tennis practices, he would usually ask her opinion about certain matters regarding their member's performances and techniques. She would just nonchalant say what she thought, not that it mattered anyway, but Yukimura seemed to pay close attention to her opinions.

"Sempai," Sae spoke as the car started moving, "don't tell me, you went all the way here just to get me."

"Sort of. Sorry for the short notice."

"Well, it's fine. But what will you do if I'm not around? You will only tire yourself."

"I guess I got lady luck on my side today," then Yukimura noticed the bag Sae is carrying, "are you planning to go somewhere today?"

"Yes. It's just that, I got left behind."

"Is that so? Let me guess, you overslept?"

Sae flustered.

"It's not like what you think."

"Oh? Did I hit a bull's eye?" Yukimura chuckled.

"Where are we going?" Sae asked.

"You'll see." Yukimura sensed that the girl asked to changed the subject. Perhaps she does not want to talk about what ever happened earlier so he did not push it even further.

* * *

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru wrapped his arms around Ryoma whose seat is position in front of his. However, Ryoma did not seem to mind him as he continued to stare outside the window. When he noticed Ryoma's reaction, he slowly let him go and peeked at his face. "Ochibi?"

"What?" Ryoma's voice sounded irritated.

"Nyaa, sorry." Kikumaru immediately returned to his seat.

"Hn? It seems someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning," Momo snickered after speaking. Momo moved closer to Ryoma and whispered "or maybe, you're sulking because Sae is not here with us."

A vein popped on Ryoma's forehead on Momo's comment but he did not said a word.

"Eeh? Is it true Echizen?" Horio spoke as he kneeled on his seat to look at Ryoma, who was seated behind him.

Another vein popped on Ryoma's forehead.

"Ryoma, don't tell me you like-"

"Stop it. You're making him feel uncomfortable." Tomoka's words were cut off by Sakuno. Sakuno instantly covered her mouth when she realized what she just said.

"Oh? Someone's jealous," Tomoka teased her friend whose face is now turning beet red. Teasing cheers we're heard from the other Seigaku members.

"Everyone, quiet down," Coach Sumire's voice was heard loud enough for them to hear, "remember that we are in a public place."

After the scolding from Sumire, the rest of the ride became relatively peaceful.

* * *

"Um, sempai, what is this?"

Sae asked without removing her eyes on the object in front of her.

"It's a helicopter. Don't tell me you haven't seen one before?" Yukimura said teasingly. He was amused on the girl's reaction.

"I know what this thing is but don't tell me we are going to ride this thing."

"What about it? We are going to be late if we use the train. Come now." The Rikkai captain held her shoulders and led her towards the aircraft.

"You don't have to go on this much trouble."

"Oi! You took so long." A familiar voice called out to them.

"Niou-sempai!" Sae ran to the trickster.

"What's this? I haven't seen only for a short while but you seem to have grown a bigger on this part." Niou pinched both her cheeks.

"A-ouch! That hurts!" Sae's cheeks turned red from Niou's doing. Niou, on the other hand, snickered while looking at the pouting girl.

"Where are the others?" Yukimura asked.

"They are already there."

"I see. Let's go then."

* * *

After riding a bus from the train station, Seigaku tennis team arrived in front of what looks like mansion.

"This is where we are staying!?"

"It's huge."

"One, two, three… there are four tennis courts over there. And there's a swimming pool over there."

"We will be staying here for three day! Yay!"

Sumire called her team's attention.

"Everyone, keep in mind that we are not here for a vacation but as a preparation for the tournament."

* * *

"A joined training with another team?" Sae asked after hearing what the three whole days is about.

"Yes. It was only decided a week ago. The coach from the other team agreed saying it will be a great opportunity to test the team members abilities."

"Who is the other team then?"

"It seems like they are already here," Marui said while looking outside the window.

* * *

"Coach Ryuzaki, it's nice to see you." A voice came from someone who came from inside the manse.

"It's nice to see you are doing well yourself," Coach Ryuzaki greeted the Rikkaidai coach, "this is my team."

"Nice to meet you everyone. I'm looking forward to see you're improvement in the next three days. Let's go inside."

The Seigaku team was surprised to see another group coming their way when they entered the lobby.

"Tezuka, good to see you," Yukimura offered his hand.

"Same here." Tezuka took Yukimura's hand.

Behind Yukimura is the Rikkaidai team along with a girl. Everyone in Seigaku did not expect to see her of all places. On the other hand, the girl herself was surprise to see the whole team in front of her.

"Sae!? What are you doing here?" Tomoka's loud voice echoed in the lobby.

"Um, that is…"

"You know them?" Yagyuu asked Sae.

"Yes."

"She is our team's assistant manager," Inui spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.

"So the one that left you behind is this team?" Niou turned to Sae.

"Hey, I don't like that tone of yours," Momo glared at Niou.

"Niou-sempai, stop it. It's not like that," Sae answered immediately, "I chose to be left behind." Sae walked in front of Tezuka and bowed deeply in front of him. "Captain, everyone, I'm very sorry."

There was a long silence. Then, the girl felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lift your head." Tezuka said in his usual tone. On his mind, he just felt relieved to see his junior safe with them.

"Captain?"

"You don't have to worry about it anymore," Tezuka continued.

"Thank you so much," the girl smiled a genuine smile. Looking at her Tezuka froze.

"He's right. What is more important is that you're here with us now," Oishi said enthusiastically.

"About that-"

"Sorry, but she is with us," Niou suddenly placed his arms around Sae's shoulders.

Ryoma felt something churning in his stomach seeing how cozy the silver-haired boy with Sae.

Fuji's cerulean eyes showed themselves upon hearing Niou but he closed those seconds later.

"I hope you don't mind us borrowing her for the training camp," Yukimura said while smiling at Tezuka.

"Captain, you shouldn't agree to that. She is our teammate after all." It was Momo trying to persuade Tezuka.

"Tezuka, Momo's right. It may be a loss for us if we don't have her on our side. Remember why we asked her to join us," Inui added.

"_So, they do realize her ability then."_ Yagyuu thought to himself.

"It's fine," Tezuka said to Yukimura. His eyes suddenly turned to the girl, "I trust her."

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Training camp part 1

Thanks to these guys for keeping this story alive:

**LeoniaOtaku**: Aww, it's good to hear you are still supporting this story (=^.^=). I want to heighten the conflict between Rikkaidai and Seigaku (even a little) so she was left behind, sorry. Don't worry, Sae will still have several encounters with the main characters.

**AstridClaire**: I also love Rikkaidai members :D! Sometimes, more than Seigaku members, lol! It's nice to hear that my OC doesn't act Mary-Sue because sometimes it's hard to judge especially when you read your own work. I'm planning to make their relationship platonic but… let's just wait how the story goes *wink*.

* * *

This is my longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"Thank you, Captain."

Tezuka nodded.

"Ehem," Coach Ryuzaki cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone in the lobby. "Listen everyone. From today, we will be having a joint training between Seigaku and Rikkaidai. For three days, we will be having activities that will test your skills and improve your abilities. This is a good opportunity for each of you to encounter players with a different playing style. For now, we will be having a break from the trip we just had. These will be your room assignments." Sumire handed each team captain a sheet of paper. "Take a rest. We will meet here again in one hour for the announcement of today's schedule."

The paper in Tezuka's hand was soon gone as the other Seigaku team members passed it to each other.

"Hey , why am I in the same room with this guy!?" Momo exclaimed upon seeing his room assignment.

"As if anyone wants to be in the same room as you, fssshh."

"What did you say, Mamushi!?"

"I don't need to repeat myself!"

"You-!"

"Hey guys, settle down," Oishi intervened between Momo and Kaido.

Tomoka reached for the paper from Momo's hand.

"Hmm, let's see. Tezuka-sempai & Inui-sempai, Fuji-sempai & Kikumaru-sempai, Kawamura-sempai & Oishi-sempai, Kaido-sempai & Momo-sempai, Ryoma & Horio... Ah! Sakuno, you and I are roommates!" Tomoka cheerfully held Sakuno's hand.

"That's good then," Sakuno felt relieved.

"Don't you think that's obvious? You are the only girls here after all," Katsuo, the freshman with a semi-bald hair, commented.

"What did you say?" Tomoka's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, nothing." The Katsuo waved his hand in front of him.

"Okay everyone, go unpack your things in your respective rooms," Sumire clapped her hands as a signal, "rooms are located on the second floor."

"Sae, where is your room?" Yukimura asked the girl as she was looking in the direction of the Seigaku team. He asked only to check if Sae was listening. The captain just announced the Rikkaidai team room assignments but he noticed that Sae's thoughts are elsewhere.

Sae was surprised at the question. She immediately turned her attention to Yukimura.

"Um, I'm with Sakuno and Tomoka."

"Good," the team captain turned to his members, "everyone, let's meet here later."

* * *

"Ah, Marui-sempai! Please give it back!" Sae called out when she found her bag gone from where she placed it earlier and is now in the hands of her senior. However, a hand stopped her from running after Marui.

"Let him."

"Kirihara-sempai?" Sae looked puzzled.

"Let's just say that he just missed having you around, so just let him do something for you today."

Sae's eyes soften as her gaze followed Marui along with the other Rikkaidai members. Suddenly, Kirihaya poke her forehead.

"Hey, what was that for!?"

"Stop looking like that."

"Even if you say that, I can't help it," Sae said while her hands covered her forehead.

"Both of you, how long are you planning to stand there?" Yanagi called at his two juniors who are already left behind.

"Coming!" the two answered at the same time.

* * *

Marui, together with Niou and Kirihara, decided to take their youngest (temporary) member to her room first. When they arrived, the other Seigaku freshmen were already standing in the doorway of her room.

"You, what are you doing here?" Tomoka pointed her fingers to Sae. Sae, on the other hand, just stared at her in response.

"Um, Tomoka, it says here that she is also your roommate," Kachirou, the freshman with a short straight hair said.

"What!? Let me see that," Tomoka snatched the paper and read the list of names. Next to hers and Sakuno is Sae's name. "I can't believe this! I don't want to be near that – that traitor!"

"Hey, watch your mouth little girl!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Sempai," Sae moved in front of Kirihara blocking Tomoka from his view, "I will be taking my things from here. Thank you very much." Sae smiled at the three Rikkaidai members. Her hand reached for her bag but Marui, who was currently chewing his bubblegum, hid it behind his back before she can even touch it.

Sae threw him a questioning look.

"There must have been a correction with the room assignments," Niou eyed the other freshmen.

"Sempai-tachi, please leave now," Sae gave them a serious look, "thank you for the concern but let me handle it from here."

The Rikkaidai regulars exchange looks.

"Don't worry. They are my friends. It's just that…" Sae trailed at the end of her sentence.

"Here." Marui handed Sae her bag. Sae was surprised but she took the bag anyway.

"T-Thank you."

"Kiddo, if you encounter any problem, you know where to find us." Niou ruffled her hair.

Sae nodded in response.

Kirihara glared at the freshmen before he followed the two who already went ahead. His looks sent shivers to the freshman trio.

Sae sighed before she faced Tomoka and the others.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to follow them?" Tomoka asked with arms crossed in front of her.

"Tomoka…"was all Sakuno could utter.

"I can't blame you if you're angry at me. You must be thinking that I stayed behind to be with Yukimura-sempai and the others. It was really just a coincident that I'm here."

"I don't need your explanation. Rikkaidai is still one of our opponents and you choosing them over Seigaku make you an opponent yourself."

"But I already gave my word to Yukimura-sempai that I will help them in the training before I came here. He is also the person who brought me here."

"To think that you're friends with the Rikkaidai regulars…is amazing," Horio said aloud what he was just thinking.

"Hey, which team are you with!?" Tomoka turned her attention to Horio.

"It's not like that," Horio said defensively, "Rikkaidai has won the national tournament for two straight years. Isn't it grand to be friends with them?"

"Hey, what is the noise about?"

"Ah, Momo-sempai."

"You're being too loud so I came to check what's going on."

"It's nothing, right guys?" Tomoka answered immediately.

"She's right," everyone said almost at the same time.

"We're just saying how great this place is," Sae added.

"Really?" Momo look at them suspisciously, "if you say so. Anyway, who wants to go outside? The weather is nice. It will only be a bore if we stay here."

"I do!" the freshman trio said in unison, arms raised in the air.

"I'm going too!" Tomoka raised her hand, "how about you Sakuno?"

"I guess I'll go with you."

Momo noticed the other girl that stayed quiet amid the noise of her companions.

"How about you, Sae?"

"Please go ahead. I still need to arrange my things."

"Come on! We don't have much time before the assembly," Tomoka said aloud.

"That's right. If we want to have more time sight-seeing, we need to hurry."

Momo was pushed by his juniors.

"Okay okay," Momo turned his attention to Sae, "hey, follow us after you're done."

Sae only answered him with a faint smile. She knew that Momo asked them to go out to avoid being in the same room with Kaido. After all, Coach Ryuzaki did not allow them to exchange rooms with the others.

When Sae entered the room, she found the other two beds already occupied so she settled with the one next to the veranda. Outside, you can see the whole back area of the manse, including the tennis courts she saw earlier.

"Beautiful," Sae uttered under her breath. She was taken aback at the sight of the trees and mountains out the window. She took a deep breath smelling the fresh air around her. When she closed her eyes, all she can hear were the chirping of the birds.

She went back inside and sat beside her bed to start unpacking her things. The soft feeling of the bed caught her attention. An idea came to her. She stood on the bed and started jumping on it. It has been a long time since she last did that. She tried to reach for the ceiling on every jump. When she got tired, she lied down, still catching her breath.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

Fuji knocked for the third time but received no reply. He turned the knob and found the door unlock. He entered the room slowly. At first, he thought no one was inside, but when he looked carefully, he found the person he was searching for.

He moved closer. But then he stopped when he saw the girl's sleeping face. He ended staring at her. His hand unconsciously reached for the stray strands of hair from her cheek and placed them behind her ears. Sae nudged a little from the contact. Fuji smiled at her reaction.

"_You're too trusting. To think you will leave the door unlocked while you sleep."_ Fuji thought to himself.

He sat beside her as he continued to watch her sleep. His face moved closer, closing the proximity between them.

"What are you doing!?" an angry voice rang across the room.

Fuji slowly moved away. But the other person walked rapidly towards him and grabbed his collar. The person gave him a deadly glare. Fuji, on the other hand, remained his compose self.

"Sanada-sempai? Fuji-sempai? What are you doing here?" Sae asked followed by a yawn. The girl was completely oblivious on the conflict that is happening between the two. Sanada let go of Fuji after hearing the girl's voice but his eyes remained fix on him. "Ah! Don't tell me it's time already." Sae looked at the clock but there are still a few minutes before the announcement of schedule.

"Sae!"

"Y-Yes?" Sanada's loud voice startled the girl.

"Get out of the room." Sanada spoke without letting his eyes off of Fuji.

"Sanada-sempai?"

"Get out of the room, NOW!"

"Y-Yes!" the girl stood up and frantically ran outside the room. Sanada sounded really angry and that kind of tone scared her. If her memories serve her right, the last time she heard that kind of tone was when Niou and Marui draw doodles on his face while he was asleep.

"I don't know what you're up to but if I ever see you touch her like that again, I will not hesitate to use violence," Sanada said loud enough for only Fuji can hear. The former followed the girl.

Sae did not wait for long. As soon as the Rikkaidai vice-captain saw Sae standing outside the door, he seized her arm and dragged her away with him. She did not dare ask for any explanation for she knew that look Sanada is showing right now. When she looked back, she saw Fuji standing at the door waving at her with his usual smile.

She got a hunch that something must have happened between the two, but what?

* * *

Sanada let her go when they reached the other Rikkaidai members.

"Hey, what happened? You look like someone who just got out of bed," Kirihara pointed her hair. The others tried to hide their laughter at Kirihara's words.

"Eh!?" Sae tried to fix her hair using her hand. As she was running her fingers through it, something was placed on her head.

"Use this."

Sanada just put his cap on the girl's head.

"Um, thanks Sanada-sempai."

"Since we're all here, let's go," Yukimura calmly said.

* * *

The Rikkaidai arrived at the lobby followed shortly by Seigaku. But even before the two teams came, Coach Ryuzaki was already there.

Sanada glared at Fuji as soon as he saw him but the latter did not seem to care.

"Listen, this moment will be the start of the training," the coach started, "follow me."

The teams were led outside the house.

"You see that hill?" Coach Ryuzaki pointed at the mountain not far from the manse, "each of you need to get a flag there and return here before sunset. Along with the flags, are weights that you have to wear for the remaining days of the training."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Momo whispered to Ryoma.

"What's the catch?" Ryoma suddenly asked aloud.

"Good question," Sumire smiled, "written on the flags are what you are going to have for dinner tonight. You have to finish whatever is written in it. Don't worry; everything is good for your diet. I'm not sure about the taste though. But of course, those who will arrive there first can get to choose."

Before Sumire realized it, the team members were already running towards the mountain leaving Yukimura, the three girls and the freshman trio behind.

"Sae, what are you doing here?" the coach asked the girl who was watching the teams disappear on her sight.

"Coach?" Sae looked at Coach Ryuzaki with a perplex expression.

"You're supposed to join them."

"Eh!? Me? But aren't I supposed to help around here?"

"Yes, that's the plan. But Yukimura insisted to let you join the training."

"Yukimura-sempai?"

"You better run now if you want to have something decent for your dinner tonight," Yukimura said with a smile that says he will not take 'no' for an answer.

"Eh? How did it end up like this?" Sae said as she started to run to the direction of the mountain.

* * *

The trail to the top had marks in it thus the teams did not have a hard time finding the course. However, since the road is inclined, running became a bit harder than usual.

After a few minutes of running, the girl still cannot seem to reach anyone who ran after she did. But then, she found someone sitting on a rock.

"Marui-sempai? What are you doing there?"

"I'm tired," Marui pouted.

"But if you stop now, you will have nothing for eat dinner tonight." Sae suddenly remembered something and reached for her pocket. "Here, eat this." She placed two candies in Marui's hand.

Marui's eyes lighten up.

"You saved me!" Marui ate the candies and he immediately stood up, "thanks."

Marui started running again.

"Hey, wait for me," Sae called out before the Rikkaidai member can get far.

"Huh? Why are you running?"

"Um, the truth is I'm not really sure how but it looks like I'm included in the training."

"Really? Well then, you better run fast. See you later." In a matter of seconds, the distance between them became large. "And before I forget," Marui slowed down and turned to her, "whoever in our team will arrive last, that someone will be punished by Fukubuchou. You do remember how he is, do you?" Marui winked at her before continue running.

Sae gulped after hearing what Marui said. She was planning to run in her normal pace and not to compete with them, but now, the situation changed completely. She changed her speed to that of someone running for her life. It did not take long for her to spot the other players.

"Who's that?" Oishi asked when he saw someone wearing a cap that just ran passed him.

"It's Sae," Ryoma answered.

* * *

"Here." Niou handed a bottle of water to the girl who just arrived.

"I'm not the last right?" Sae asked as she was catching her breath after reaching the top.

"Oi!" Marui arrived shortly after the girl. "Sae?" he was surprise to see the girl came before him, "to think that kind of joke really had an effect on you."

"What!? You mean that isn't true?"

"Of course it's not," Marui smiled sheepishly.

"What are you two talking about?" Niou asked feeling left behind.

"Nothing," Sae answered.

"You better pick your flag now. There are only five left," Yanagi reminded the new comers. He was about to return to the manse with the weights on his legs.

"Let's see," Marui picked the flag closest to him, "a curry rice and a penal tea. What kind of tea is penal tea?"

"Penal tea you say?" Sae's eyes widen. She can already imagine Inui with glasses shining once he hears Marui's inquiry. She immediately unfolded her flag. Only rice, fish and vegetable soup were written on it, much to her relief.

"Hey," Niou whispered to the girl as she was busily wearing the weights on her legs, "that kid's been staring at you for quite a while now."

Sae looked at the direction Niou was referring to. Her eyes met Ryoma's but the latter quickly averted his eyes.

"Tell me the truth. Are you going out with him?"

"Eh!?"

* * *

**That's all for now**

**(=^.^=)**


End file.
